La esperanza de un corazón
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Una nueva aventura nace con la partida del guerrero dragón. ¿Sus motivos? el rechazo indirecto de su amor secreto,Tigresa.Lord Sheng ha vuelto en un cuerpo nuevo, con extremidades de metal, Y Yijiro, el samurái de Japón viene a poner en marcha su plan, acercándose sentimentalmente a cierta Maestra. ¿Qué relación hay entre el camarón y el pavo real?.Los invito a averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentario Inicial (Alisson): **

**Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien y que hayan iniciado el año con una sonrisa, aquí les traigo una historia muy especial, un poco parecida a la de rojo rojo atardecer, pero esta, tendrá un poco mas de historia, y como yo estoy a cargo, ya que mi hermano se largó, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. :D**

**En fin, espero que les guste, si es así, juro que les haré muñecos y los besaré hasta que mis labios desaparezcan. Disfruten del capitulo. :D**

* * *

><p>—No… gracias a ti, porque siempre estuviste ahí… para mí.<p>

########

Durante estos últimos días, me han pasado muchas cosas… cosas importantes y otras, tan triviales como las de cualquier día, por cierto, hablando de cosas triviales, los fideos que hizo hoy mi pa, estuvieron exquisitos… ¡vaya festín!... en fin, he aprendido un nuevo movimiento bárbaro que el maestro Shifu me enseño y que por accidente lo usé en su rostro y juraría haber visto que su nariz quedó invertida... como decía, así que terminé castigado y aquí estoy, corriendo con mi bárbara velocidad de arriba abajo las escaleras del palacio y…. uno más… ¡uno más! ¡al fin! ¡pude llegar a la cima! ¡JUJUJU! ¡ no por nada soy el guerrero dragón… pero… no me siento bien... ¡ay no! ¡voy a vomitaAUGWAHGWUAW!... "pant" "pant", esa era mi sopa… en fin, que ya perdí el hilo de lo que iba a decir… ¡o sí!, como decía estos últimos días me han pasado muchas cosas, y sólo una ha sido la que creo que es la mejor que me ha pasado y me pasará en mi vida, gracias a un maestro que me dio una gran lección…

########

Un día normal en el valle de la paz, tan tranquilo y similar a cualquier otro, donde los compradores y vendedores merodeaban las estrechas avenidas del lugar, y el sol resplandeciente iluminaba con elegancia el lugar, un panda se encontraba sentado mirando dicho atardecer bajo la enorme sombra establecida gracias al árbol de durazno sagrado más que meditando, estaba observando la enorme pendiente que conducía al valle de la paz siendo esta coloreaba por el naranja intenso que se mezclaba entre la luz del sol, y las sombras de las montañas; comiendo un durazno y respirando con tranquilidad, cerró sus ojos curveando sus labios en una sonrisa cálida, fue entonces que se quedó dormido.

Sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y lo agitaba suavemente, entre su sueño podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y que cada vez, se hacía más y más clara y audible.

—¡Poo!. El panda abrió sus ojos de golpe dando un salto que lo dejó colocado sobre sus pies estando en pose de batalla.

Al irse la ceguera de sus ojos por la dilatación, agitó su cabeza hacia los lados y enfocó su vista a la voz de la que había provenido, suavizó su gesto al verla ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Tú nunca aprenderás panda. Dijo con orgullo mientras lo miraba con autoridad.

—(¿Qué debo de aprender?... no han inventado un rollo que te enseñe a no quedarse dormido) ¿Qué sucede?. Se reincorporó volviendo sus sentidos a la normalidad.

—Antes que nada, límpiate la cara, parece que… el durazno no encontraba tu boca. Dijo con recelo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué?. Se tocó la barbilla y en efecto, estaba llena de durazno hasta su nariz, se rió de el mismo mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo.

Ella solo lo miraba con una mueca de desaprobación a unos pasos de él con los brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—Ya termine, ahora, dime qué pasa. Se saboreó los labios.

—El maestro Shifu solicita tu presencia en el salón de los héroes, así que vine a buscarte. Respondió restándole interés a la plática.

—Enserio… ¿Tu viniste a buscarme?. Preguntó sin creerse media palabra.

—En realidad no, el maestro Shifu me asignó la tarea de encontrarte, y además, ya llevabas perdido desde la tarde y ya no aguantaba a Mono y a Mantis pidiendo a gritos de tu sopa. Respondió aún con ese gesto neutral y esa voz tan cortante.

—Ah… ya veo. Dijo el agachando de a poco en poco la mirada, de alguna manera, el desinterés bruto que ella sentía hacía el le dolió.

Pasando 10 segundos incómodos para él y molestos para ella, caminó al primer peldaño de la bajada mirando con el cuidado de no tropezar, ella lo siguió desde atrás a paso firme. Cuando llegaron al salón de los héroes, se encontraron con Shifu meditando en el centro de un cuadro de velas que iluminaban todo el salón.

—Gracias por la ayuda Tigresa, puedes retirarte. Dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, maestro. Respondió haciendo una reverencia para después salir del salón.

El guerrero dragón se había quedado parado, mirando a sus alrededores y jugándose los dedos mientras esperaba a que el maestro Shifu le diera alguna indicación. Después de un minuto de silencio, el panda rojo dejo caer sus manos sobre sus piernas apoyando el peso de su torso en ellas.

—Toma asiento, guerrero dragón. Este obedeció casi al instante dejándose caer en el suelo mientras seguía mirando a Shifu con un gesto dudoso.

—Maestro Shifu, ¿Por qué me ha llamado?. Shifu abrió los ojos relajando un poco su gesto.

—¿Tiene que suceder algo para poder charlar con un amigo?. Preguntó en tono suave.

Po, en estado de shock, y sin saber que responder, quedó desencajado, su lengua se había adormecido y su quijada era incapaz de moverse, movió la cabeza hacia los lados en un "no" como respuesta.

—Bien, me da gusto verte guerrero dragón, quería tomar una charla contigo, si no te molesta…

—Para nada maestro, absolutamente. Respondió con brusquedad haciendo que Shifu sonriera.

De pronto, Zeng, el mensajero del palacio, se acerco con una bandeja donde había dos tazas y una tetera humeante, cada quien tomo la suya y la llenó casi hasta desbordarlas con el líquido, después de sorber un trago, ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Shifu tomó la palabra.

—Y dime guerrero dragón… ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?. Dijo con voz suave, mientras aprisionaba la taza entre sus patas y acogía su cola en su espalda.

—No entiendo maestro. Shifu, dándole otro sorbo a la taza de té sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Tú decías, que esto era lo que siempre quisiste, que esto siempre fue el sueño de tu vida, y ahora que lo vives… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sigue siendo este el propósito de tu vida?. Preguntó con suavidad.

Po agachó su mirada mientras el agarre de su taza perdía presión sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro, alzó su mirada de nuevo apoyándose en sus piernas.

—Todos los días, voy al durazno, muchas veces para escapar de sus castigos. Shifu sonrió negando con la cabeza.-Y muchas otras… es por lo de mi especie.

Shifu entendió el dolor de él transmitido en palabras, en un momento se sintió culpable por haberle hecho memoria de esos malos recuerdos.

—Lo siento Po, si no quieres no…

—Me siento a pensar sobre mi futuro, me intriga saber que, después de mí, no habrá nadie más que represente a un panda, solo quedará un vago recuerdo de lo que fue el ultimo panda… el guerrero dragón. Respondió cabizbajo.

—Panda, pero tu vida no acaba, al mundo no le importa tu autoestima, debes de aprender eso. Po lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eh?.

—Solo, deja el pasado en el pasado panda, tú haces la diferencia, no te sientas a ver como los recuerdos te hunden, eres un guerrero, con la frente en alto, eres… el guerrero dragón. Exclamó con entusiasmo dedicándole una sonrisa al panda. Este se contagió de su misma sonrisa y hasta soltó una pequeña risita.

—Gracias maestro… pero en verdad, retomando lo que usted menciono sobre mi propósito, ahora tengo uno nuevo, y ese es… el de tener una familia, una esposa a la que amar con todo mi corazón y unos cachorros a los cuales darles todo mi tiempo, todo mi cariño y toda mi atención por el resto de mis días. Dijo sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Shifu, quedó anonadado ante las palabras tan profundas del panda que una vez consideró torpe e inútil, en ese momento, pudo ver a Oogway frente a él, cuando empezaba sus primeros días de entrenamiento, sonrió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él colocando su pata en su hombro.

—Po… jamás creí que palabras tan profundas como esas fueran a salir de tu boca, me dejaste anonadado. Dijo con voz suave.

—Si (risa nerviosa), ya sabe, lo de las paz interior y esas cosas… me hacen ser mas bárbaro. Contestó entre pequeñas risas.

—Espero que puedas tener lo que deseas guerrero dragón. Le dijo brindándole todo su apoyo. Po se coloco de pie haciendo una reverencia y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Gracias maestro, por todo, usted es el maestro más bárbaro de toda China. Shifu asintió con la cabeza colocándose las manos detrás de su espalda en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ah, y maestro, tengo una pregunta. Dijo ahora nervioso, lo que le causó curiosidad al panda rojo.

—Dime guerrero dragón.

—Quería preguntarle acerca de un permiso (risa nerviosa)…

—Entiendo… ¿Para qué quieres un permiso?.

—Lo que pasa es que. Sus mejillas se coloraron.—Hablando de esa chica especial… ya tengo una en mente y quisiera pedir su permiso para poder decirle a ella lo que siento (risa nerviosa).

—Pero no entiendo, yo creo que el permiso se lo debes de solicitar al padre de esa jovencita así que… (Un momento, creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar panda… ¿Será posible?¿Quizás me equivoque? De igual manera, si es lo que creo que es… sentiré mucha felicidad por ella, de haberse topado con un hombre que va a cuidar de ella). De pronto, se puso serio, arrugó su frente y empezó el tic en su oreja izquierda, como cuando se pone muy molesto. — ¿Panda, esto es… lo que creo que es?. Utilizó su mejor voz amenazante.

—Emm… no sé de qué me está hablando maestro… yo creo que los cinco me necesitan. Se disponía a correr pero Shifu apareció frente a él frenándolo con su bastón.

—Panda nada de juegos, responde mi pregunta ¿Estamos pensando en la misma "chica especial"?. Hizo entusiasmo en las últimas palabras.

—Ya se lo dije, no sé de qué me está hablando. Respondió tratando de evadir contacto visual.

—Te haré correr las escaleras 100 veces, sin descansos, sin comidas y sin agua.

—¡Esta bien! ¡sí!, hablamos de la misma maestro, hablamos de… Tigresa. Respondió ocultándose la cara con las manos por lo rojo que se pudo. Shifu cambio su semblante serio a una pensativo, retiró el bastón del estomago del guerrero dragón retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Panda, yo… yo no sé qué decir, la verdad…

Pum!

Tigresa entró casi cayéndose por la velocidad a la que iba, tomando toda la atención de los dos maestros que se encontraban muy pensativos, al menos, hasta que ella llegó.

—Maestro, ¡tenemos buenas noticias!. Dijo con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Po ya había visto este gesto, no le agradó para nada, frunció el ceño como ya sabiendo que es lo que venía después, Shifu alzó una ceja mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás.

—¿Qué sucede Tigresa?.

—Maestro, tendremos una visita muy importante de Japón. Contestó haciendo gestos felices y demás cosas que no iban con ella, haciendo que el maestro y el guerrero dragón la miraran con suma rareza, ella al daré cuenta, rápidamente retomó su postura seria. —¡Ah! ¡jem!, disculpen.

—¿Quién viene al palacio?.

Tigresa le entregó un rollo a Shifu que sostenía en su pata derecha, Shifu al leerlo engrandeció los ojos y miró a Po con algo de incomodidad, este se cruzó de brazos sin perder su ceño fruncido.

—Tendremos visitas de Yírijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario final (Jack):<strong>

**¡Oye! ¿Por que dices que no estoy?.**

**Ya verás cuando haga el próximo capitulo, no te voy a incluir por mentirosa.**

**Alisson: No porfis, era una bromita de hermana. XP**

**Ajá, si claro que sí, lo recordaré cuando este actualizando la próxima vez.**

**Por si no saben quien es Yírijo, es una langosta que sale en en kung fu panda, legends of awesomeness, (leyendas de Po), el capítulo se llama, The way of the prawn ( A la manera de la langosta).**

**No haré spoiler, pero no se los recomiendo a los Tipo Fanáticos, no les gustará mucho, pero si son curiosos y quieren, véanlo, están advertidos , y además, tendrían que verlo para que puedan entender esta historia. :/**

**En fin, miren, se me olvidaba, ya terminé dos dibujos, bueno, solamente uno, el otro falta de pintarlo, espero que les gusten, aunque con mi mano temblorosa , no quedaron muy bonitos.**

**Si quieren verlos, pasen por nuestro perfíl, ahí les dejare los links, si les gusta, hagan el favor de dejar un review en esta historia, se los agradecería mucho, y opinen si los quieren coloreados o no, ya que, no sé colorear muy bien, apenas estoy aprendiendo jeje. Sin mas que decir, los veo hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack:**

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, y que hayan salido a divertirse de vacaciones, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste, ya que me jodí toda la noche haciéndolo (consecuencias del insomnio) en fin... si les gusta, denle a fav y dejen un review. Me despido y les deseo suerte a todos en su regreso a clases Jo jo jo!. Adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>2.-Shifu vs Po. Hasta donde los pies me lleven...<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de las palabras de la felina, Po sintió algo en su interior, no supo qué era en el momento, pero era molesto, era algo caliente que le ponía los niervos de punto, un cosquilleo molesto se hizo presente en sus costillas nublándole los pensamientos. Ya no quería estar ahí, miró a Shifu indicándole con su gesto que saldría de lugar, cosa que por primera vez ni el maestro pudo interpretar. La felina se encontraba con el papel entre sus garras, releyendo una y otra vez, cada vez con más emoción, poniendo de nuevo ese gesto soñador que era casi imposible de ver en ella. El panda la miraba, ya calmándose, su naturaleza le impedía estar molesto con algo o con alguien por más de 10 segundos, respirando más tranquilo cerró sus ojos tratando de huir de aquel lugar, de todo lo que conocía, esconderse detrás de su paz interior, pero esa sensación de angustia en su pecho lo tenía atado a la realidad, lo que sus ojos no querían ver, lo que sus oídos no querían escuchar, pero ahí estaba, sabiendo que el samurái vendría de nuevo a hacerles la vida imposible… a él específicamente.<p>

Shifu estaba consternado, esto le daba muy mala espina, también era un problema que él no podía resolver, sino que sus dos alumnos estrella debían afrontarlo. No necesitó pensar mucho para saber cómo terminaría todo esto, ya no quería pensar en nada, suspiró cansinamente y observó sobre su hombro al guerrero dragón que para su sorpresa este se encontraba con un semblante neutro, no uno juguetón o eufórico como suele ser, pero tampoco uno furioso y agobiado como debería ser… su expresión le preocupaba, no podía saber qué es lo siguiente que haría, o golpear al camarón o reprocharle a Tigresa sobre la situación.

—Maestro, me preguntaba si… puedo ir al valle a comprar algo de ropa nueva, debo estar lista para la llegada de Yijiro. —Espetó con cautela, con una voz casi dulce y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Shifu asintió con la mirada perdida llevándose las manos por detrás de su espalda, la fémina suspiró con emoción, soltó el rollo de la noticia y salió a cuatro patas del palacio quedando él y Po únicamente. Tomó el rollo y empezó a leerlo detenidamente, entre susurros para que el panda no escuchara.

Po sentía una punzada de dolor en su corazón, cada palabra que ella decía sobre ese camarón, la manera tan entusiasmada de pedirle a Shifu el permiso, el deseo de querer comprar ropa quizás femenina para la llegada del individuo y sus gestos esperanzados le hacían una y otra herida en su corazón de miel, era insoportable. Aunque todo esto sucediera en su interior, no reflejaba el mínimo rastro de dolor, se mantuvo ahí cocinando toda esa información en su cabeza. Después de unos momentos salió de su trance, llamó a Shifu y este pegó un salto atrapando el rollo en el aire que se le resbalaba de las manos.

—Shifu… olvida lo que dije hace unos momentos, ya está claro que Tigresa se decidió por alguien. —El panda rojo le escuchaba, con temor a lo que ya se había visto venir unos momentos atrás. —Tranquilo maestro, nada malo pasará si es lo que está pensando… aprenderé a vivir con eso. Tigresa merece ser feliz y me alegro de que ya haya encontrado a ese alguien que le brindará lo que le hizo falta. —Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo un par de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

—Panda, es decir, Po, pero… ¿Qué harás?. —Preguntó el panda rojo, acercándose a él mientras guardaba el rollo en su prenda, lo miraba con profundidad, estaba deseando que la respuesta que el panda le diera no fuese la que él pensaba.

—Maestro… no lo sé, lo pensaré, pero por el momento necesito estar solo. —Contesto Po, dejó caer sus hombros saliendo con paso calmado del salón, dejando a Shifu un poco ansioso y decepcionado.

—(No sabes lo que estás haciendo, haciendo… hija) —Pensó, releyendo el papel de nuevo, donde decía que Yijiro llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde, no le quedaba mucho tiempo pero ¿Para qué?... ni él mismo lo sabía, la tensión iba en aumento, tendría que hablar más tarde con Tigresa aunque tampoco entendía para qué serviría eso. Decidió ir a la cocina donde el resto de los furiosos estarían esperando la cena del guerrero dragón.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina se encontraban todos, platicando de lo bien que había pasado la semana y en uno de sus muchos temas vino la relación tan difícil que mantenía la maestra del estilo del tigre con el guerrero dragón, lo extraño que era verlos tan unidos pero al mismo tiempo tan distanciados aunque, no faltaba una que otra pequeña broma de Mantis que ya ni le reprochaban por la costumbre.

—No lo sé Víbora, parece que Tigresa está tomando el mismo carácter que tenía con Po cuando recién llegó aquí. —Comentaba Mono mientras tomaba una vaso de té helado y galletas de chocolate.

—Igualmente, yo no sé qué decir… cuando llegamos de Gongmen y todo lo que pasó ahí… pareciera que pronto se volverían más unidos, sentimentalmente. —Grulla también bebía lo mismo.

La serpiente algo cansada por la actitud tan negativa de los chicos suspiró molesta, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y mirando por la ventana, ya era de noche y Po aún no aparecía usualmente para cocinar la cena, no le dio importancia, se relajo empezando a beber té pensando en donde rayos se habrían metido él y Tigresa. Ya era normal para ellos y ella que ambos se perdieran por horas en ocasiones, y aunque muchas veces no estuvieran juntos llegaban a la misma hora al palacio, cosa de lo que todos empezaban a sospechar pero al verlos discutiendo momentos después los hacía descartar la idea.

—Yo creo que Tigresa está enamorada de él… muy en el fondo de su corazón, hay algo. —Finalizó, haciendo que los 3 chicos escupieran el té ahogándose con una toz dolorosa.

Mantis quería contradecirla pero justo entonces el maestro Shifu entraba y tomaba asiento junto a ellos agarrando un poco de té y bebiendo con rapidez. Todos se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza pero nadie se atrevía a hablar si no hasta que Víbora se le acercó poniendo la punta de su cola en su hombro.

—Maestro ¿le pasa algo?. —Preguntó con voz suave.

Shifu la volteó a mirar con el mejor gesto tranquilo que pudo poner y negó con la cabeza para después suspirar y dejar caer los codos encima de la mesa. Mono se recargo en el respaldo mirándolo con extrañeza, era de esas veces que había una noticia mala o algo no andaba bien, pareciera que no, pero él lo conocía muy bien al igual que el maestro Oogway.

—Maestro, veo que mientes, diga qué sucede para poder ayudarlo. —Solicitó con voz firme.

—Mañana vendrá al palacio Yijiro de nuevo, no explica el motivo de su visita en la carta, pero… pienso que no es nada bueno. —Contestó el panda rojo.

Los demás se limitaron a dirigir sus miradas al recipiente con té, nadie hizo otra pregunta ni objeción, ni siquiera el por qué de la situación. Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente en el que cada quien se encontraba metido en su cabeza, los tres chicos no sabían muy bien de la relación que tenia Tigresa con el samurái ni mucho menos sabían que Po tenía sentimientos por ella, sólo Shifu y eso era lo mortificante para él, Víbora al ser más astuta encajaba sus propias teorías y pensamientos, sospechaba que la extraña actitud de Shifu se debiera a una discusión entre Po y Tigresa, o quizá la noticia de que el guerrero japonés viniera al palacio no le agradó nada al panda y este lo reprochó a la felina. Entre más pensaba más horrores se le venían a la mente, hasta el grado de convertirse en una leve paranoia, fue tanto el tiempo que estuvo así que no se dio cuenta que ya nomás quedaban Shifu y ella en la cocina, los demás seguro se fueron a dormir, aprovechando que estaban en un momento de privacidad se acercó tomando un lugar enseguida de él mientras lo sacudía un poco para que reaccionara.

—Maestro… le pido por favor que me diga qué es lo que pasa. —Dijo con voz suave mirándolo con preocupación.

Sin más preámbulos ni rodeos, el panda rojo se dirigió a ella con un rostro serio y carente de emoción. —Po me confesó sus sentimientos sobre Tigresa. —Espetó con voz firme. La serpiente se retrajo de haber preguntado aquello, ahora eran dos los que se temían que algo malo pasaría.

Tigresa se encontraba muy feliz, compró lo que creía perfecto para ella. Un pantalón de seda negro y una camisa sin mangas, pero esta era de color azul rey. Satisfecha con sus compras, volvió al palacio, tomó un baño y se probo la nueva vestimenta de entrenamiento que le quedó muy bien, resaltaba su figura y ahora tenía cierto toque femenino, lo cual a ella no le importó, su mente no abarcaba más que el samurái, ya no pensaba ni en lo posible patética que se veía suspirando con romanticismo y esas miradas soñadoras que eran imposibles de apartar de su rostro.

Po se encontraba caminando, perdido en su mente, sin saber que ya había llegado al árbol de fruto sagrado, donde se sentó mirando las constelaciones numerosas que rodeaban el infinito. Estaba enojado, triste y angustiado, pero ¿por qué? Si bien Tigresa lo había dejado en claro, ella no lo quería de esa forma o quizás ni lo quería o al menos es lo que él pensaba, sus argumentos eran válidos, Tigresa nunca mostró compasión con él, a pesar de los vanos que fueron sus primeros intentos por forjar una relación con ella, que poco a poco se logró con el tiempo. Estaba muy confundido **_¿y lo que pasó en Gongmen?_** Fue producto de su imaginación... posiblemente ella se sentía culpable por haberle fallado al "guerrero dragón" y eh de ahí su extraño comportamiento afectivo, quizás era verdad que su deber era protegerlo, mas no su corazón… él pudo malinterpretado todo, en ese momento se sintió un gran idiota por haberse creído semejante palabrería por parte de ella, todo era parte de un proceso, un deber… que a ella se le había encomendado, recordó todos sus momentos junto a ella, todas sus peleas y argumentos sin fin, todos sus momentos más oscuros… pero ahora todo eso se comparaba con la nada, él era un gran idiota, pensó que todo aquello era afecto… pero no lo fue, nunca hubo una amistad entre ellos más que un compromiso y eso le empezó a caer de lleno en el pecho. Su cabeza punzaba con dolor, sus ojos ardían y las lágrimas de incredulidad y sentimiento caían cual cascada entre las rocas, en ese momento maldijo a todo por haber sido un objeto, un medio… ahora comprendía realmente el concepto de ser el guerrero dragón, un guerrero que sólo veía por la justicia y nada más, sin juegos de palabras, sin afectos… empezaba a comprender lo que era ser del estilo "radical" … una vida solitaria sin nada más que importar más que luchar por la seguridad de todos los demás, era cruel… pero el destino lo eligió a él para llevar ese cargo, y ya nada podía hacer para cambiar eso. A pesar de sentir ese dolor, no pudo evitar llevarse una gran impresión de sí mismo, lo mucho que había madurado tras dos años de haber derrotado a Lord Sheng, la paz interior sí que le ayudó mucho en ello. Se levantó limpiando las lágrimas de su cara, el viento fresco le hacía correr el pelaje de su cuerpo, alzó su mirada al cielo y con determinación alzó el puño al aire.

—Ahora seré el verdadero guerrero dragón, el más bárbaro que la historia pueda conocer. —Exclamó con determinación. —Pero primero… necesito comer algo. —Tomó un durazno y se dirigió a los dormitorios, aunque triste, por saber que el amor que tuvo por la felina por más de 20 años, se moría en minutos…

Al llegar notó que la cocina estaba vacía, seguro todos los demás se encontraban durmiendo, sin darle importancia se fue directo a su cuarto, una vez adentro empezó a guardar las pocas pertenencias de su autoridad en una mochila, la que uso en el viaje a Gongmen. En ella guardó todas sus pinturas junto a Shifu y los cinco, sus muñecos de acción y su ropa, después tomó un dos hojas de papel y en ellas redactó por más de una hora, cuando terminó, dejo una en la mesa de a cocina dentro de un rollo, después empezaba a salir del palacio cuando una bola le pasó como rayo por encima y cayó enfrente suyo. Retrocedió un paso un poco asustado por lo rápido que fue, cuando el polvo se disipó observó a Shifu con el bastón por detrás de su espalda y con una mano alzada en su dirección en señal de que se detuviera.

—¡Shifu!... pero qué… ¿qué haces aquí?. —Preguntó en susurro.

—Vengo a detenerte panda… estás cosas son estúpidas, detente un momento y piensa lo que haces. —Contestó con vos firme. Fue como un pequeño déjavú de la primera vez que el guerrero dragón trataba de escapar para evitarse la pelea con Tai-Lung.

—¿De qué habla, maestro?. —Preguntó confundido arqueando una ceja.

—Pensé que esto sucedería… por eso no les permití dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, ni mucho menos tener relaciones amorosas entre ustedes, cuando eso sucede, un paso equivocado y todo se desmorona… panda, no pienso dejar que te vayas, deja lo de Tigresa en el pasado, tu deber esta aquí, como guerrero dragón. —Explicó, sin mover ni un momento su guardia, no confiaba del todo en que Po no trataría de escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Po volteó la mirada con una expresión de dolor en el rostro… Tigresa… cada vez que escuchaba el nombre se sentía traicionado, utilizado y muchas cosas que no podía controlar en su interior, pero tenía que ser fuerte, hizo ese juramento, ser… lo que el guerrero dragón debía ser.

—Lo siento Shifu, eh entendido lo que realmente significa el título que Oogway me dio, y no pienso desaprovechar lo único que me queda como futuro, debo dejar atrás todo, para convertirme en lo que el destino me tiene preparado. — Se quitó la mochila y la colocó en el suelo. —Y si eso significa que debo pasar por encima de ti, no me detendré. —Comentó, tomando su pose de batalla.

—¡panda no sabes lo que haces! ¡qué te sucede, por qué ese cambio en ti!. —Exclamó con enfado y frustración. Dio un salto y le lanzó un ataque al estómago con su bastón, pero Po lo tomó y jaló de él lanzándolo a donde estaba antes.

—No sé de qué hablas… yo no he cambiado nada… **_ustedes me han cambiado a mí_**, y les agradezco por eso. —Corrió y le lanzó una patada que Shifu cubrió con su antebrazo, le lanzó un puñetazo pero el panda rojo lo detuvo con su bastón quedando ambos así, forcejeando.

—¡Grr es una estupidez! ¡no tiene sentido que hagas todo esto por un simple romance!. —Le gritó lanzándole una patada en la costilla, Po la recibió pero en contra ataque le plantó otra patada en el estomago que los separó mandando a Shifu unos pasos atrás.

—¡No es un simple romance!... no lo fue… yo de verdad amaba a Tigresa y aún lo hago, pero el dolor me abrió los ojos, me di cuenta de todo… y ahora sé, que mi destino al lado de ella ¡es una simple ilusión!. —Con furia lanzó varios puñetazos que eran bloqueados por el panda rojo, hasta que uno logró darle en la cara, aprovechando que tenía su brazo estirado, Shifu lo tomó de él y lo lanzó a las puertas del palacio con dos patadas devastadoras en el pecho y estómago.

Po se iba a estrellar contra las puertas de entrada, pero con un giro hábil en el aire cayó en cuatro patas, parándose normal bajó los escalones hasta quedar en la raya que marcaba el límite del ring en el patio, del lado opuesto se encontraba Shifu mirándolo con ferocidad, cerró sus ojos y suspiró tomando su pose de batalla. La luna delineaba sus figuras a la ve que iluminaba todo el campo de pelea, como si esa batalla estuviera predestinada.

—Maestro Shifu… hace tiempo que no me mido contra usted, veo que ahora es el momento perfecto de hacerlo. —Dijo Po con voz firme pero serena, tronó su cuello y manos para después colocarse en su pose.

—No me dejas otra opción guerrero dragón… te retendré por la fuerza. —Suspiró parpadeando con lentitud, tronó su cuello e hizo algunos malabares con el bastón como si fueran chacos. —Enséñame todo lo que te has aprendido. —Exclamó con el ceño fruncido

— Shifu… para esto es para lo que me entrenaste… para ser el guerrero dragón. —Dijo Po, con el mismo gesto tranquilo que antes.

Así, un hubo un silencio de 10 segundos hasta que ambos corrieron a la vez el uno contra el otro, primero fue Shifu el atacante con dos patadas a la cara del panda, el cual recibió saliendo disparado algunos metros hacia atrás, se frenó clavando los puños en el suelo abriendo una grieta pequeña, corrió de nuevo hacia Shifu y este le volvió a lanzar dos patadas que ya se veía venir, se agachó colocando sus patas delanteras como apoyo en el suelo y con sus dos traseras le lanzó un ataque que le dio en toda la espalda alzándolo por el aire, Shifu se recobró del impacto y cayó de picada apuntando con el bastón al cuello de Po lo cual este esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Shifu brincó de nuevo golpeando el rostro del panda con su bastón, después una patada a su pecho y por último un puñetazo a su estómago que de nuevo lo disparó hacia atrás. Po se levantó rápido pero cuando alzó la mirada vio al maestro a unos centímetros suyo para después impactar un severo puñetazo en su rostro que lo clavó en el suelo levantando una gran ola de polvo.

—¡Shifu, eres un tramposo! ¡Grr!. —

Po sacó el rostro del suelo y en un movimiento rápido tomó al maestro y lo estrelló contra una pared haciendo que esta se rajara. Con un puñetazo lo clavó más, haciendo enormes grietas en la pared. Shifu abrió los ojos para ver que él guerrero dragón estaba a punto de lanzarle otro golpe, fue más rápido y golpeó su cara con otra patada que lo hizo retroceder varios centímetros.

—Has improvisado mucho, guerrero dragón, ya manejas mejor la paz interior. —Dijo Shifu entre jadeos de cansancio.

—Tú también Shifu… jamás había tenido una pelea tan increíblemente bárbara en toda mi vida. —Dijo Po también jadeando.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a atacarse de nuevo, intercambiaban golpes y patadas, Shifu usaba más llaves y técnicas especiales en su combate, golpeando e iluminando sus puños con luces verdes y azules al expulsar chi. Po también empezaba usar movimientos especiales, algunos otros de los 7 que ahora eran más golpes imposibles. Shifu estaba admirado por la gran capacidad de aprender tan rápido esas técnicas que a él le llevo años en aprender, sin perder más tiempo aprovechó que Po estaba reuniendo su chi para lanzarle la bola de fuego Mogol, lo golpeó en el costado y en ambas piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, seguido de eso practicó el ataque de nervios en su pierna y brazo izquierdos dejándole inmóvil. Po reaccionó casi al instante, con su pata derecha golpeó el rostro del panda rojo haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, se levantó como pudo y él mismo se desbloqueó de la técnica de los nervios. De nuevo empezaban a atacarse haciendo temblar el palacio por la intensidad. Después de varios minutos de pelear ambos se apartaron dando saltos hacia atrás. Aparte de Oogway, Shifu sintió que esta era una de sus peleas más intensas que jamás tuvo en su vida, estaba orgulloso de tener un alumno tan grande como Po, que era juguetón, distraído y perezoso, pero cuando se trataba de pelear… era todo lo contrario. El guerrero dragón se alzó con sus brazos hasta quedar parado, jadeante y con el calor saliéndole por los poros, sin duda Shifu era el mejor maestro de toda China.

—Panda… esto ha terminado, vuelve a tu cuarto y déjate de tonterías, lo haces tranquilo, o lo harás inconsciente. —Advirtió el panda rojo, recuperando el aliento y tomando su bastón.

—No lo haré maestro… mi destino no es aquí, este lugar ya está protegido por usted y por los cinco, no me necesitan… debo proteger a personas que si ocupen del guerrero dragón, no de simples robos de manzanas. —Comentó ya respirando con más calma.

—Te lo pedí por las buenas, panda, pero no me dejas otra opción. —Shifu hizo los movimientos de la paz interior y su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron drásticamente, de pronto apareció detrás de Po y le dio una patada que se media con la fuerza de un cañonazo de Sheng al salir disparado contra la pared.

—¡Ugh! Shifu… tú no eres el único con ese poder… —Po cerró los ojos y concentró su chi entrando en la paz interior. Corrió tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido y apareció frente al panda rojo implantando una patada certera en su abdomen que disparó levantando polvo en su camino.

De nuevo peleaban, con una intensidad que doblaba a la que usaron con anterioridad, los golpes eran más letales y los impactos retumbaban como eco en todo el palacio, pero ambos estaban cansados y pronto uno de los dos se desplomaría. Se separaron y Shifu ya estaba listo para dar un último ataque cuando Po juntó las palmas de sus patas y giró como un huracán.

—**Martillo de viento Thundering**… —De sus manos brotó una esfera de energía verde que aumentó de tamaño drásticamente, Shifu no se lo vio venir mientras que Po le lanzaba el ataque directo a él, solo pudo cubrirse con sus antebrazos mientras la energía explotaba.

¡PUUM!. La explosión bañó todo el lugar con una luz azul aventando varias ráfagas de aire y polvo a todos lados. Shifu se encontraba en el suelo con el pelaje despeinado y con algunos agujeros en su vestido rojo mientras que su banda verde estaba suelta de un lado de su cintura. Po apenas y se podía mantener en pie, el cuerpo le quemaba hasta con el más mínimo roce con el viento, caminó como pudo y tomó de nuevo su mochila, se giró una vez más a donde estaba el panda rojo, tratando de levantarse mientras lo miraba con angustia.

—Maestro Shifu… lo siento… si necesitan de mi ayuda sólo háganmelo saber con Zeng, les estaré enviando cartas de mis ubicaciones. —Tomó un largo respiro mientras veía como Shifu estaba atento a sus palabras.

—Panda… ¿qué harás?. —Pregunto Shifu, logrando sentarse mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el bastón.

—Debo de… de ir a donde me necesiten… a donde los débiles no pueden defenderse de los villanos. —Dijo con voz suave. —Maestro… —

—Guerrero dragón… yo… yo te deseo la mejor de las suertes… y espero que vuelvas pronto. —Espetó Shifu, colocándose de pie mientras sus labios se iban curveando en una sonrisa minúscula que Po pudo notar.

—Maestro Shifu… fue un honor ser su alumno, usted es el maestro más bárbaro de toda china. —Exclamó entre jadeos. —Lo quiero… como mi segundo padre —.

—Yo también te aprecio guerrero dragón, fue un honor para mí ser tu maestro, me has hecho sentir orgulloso, nadie más que Oogway me había hecho llegar a los límites de mi fuerza. —Dijo con voz suave, sonrió mas y camino un paso al frente. —Cuídate… hijo. —Finalizó, haciendo un ademán de despedida.

—Volveré… pero por el momento… gracias maestro, por todo. —Dicho esto empezó a descender los mil escalones, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al instante cayeron los cinco furiosos frente a Shifu, alertados por los ruidos y ligeros temblores que se provocaron en la batalla. Tigresa se acercó al panda rojo y lo miro alertada.

—¡Maestro!¡¿qué sucedió?!. —Preguntó con voz firme.

—Nada, Tigresa… vuelvan a sus habitaciones y descansen, mañana tendremos que recibir a nuestro invitado de Japón. —Ordenó, pero solo para recibir cuestionamientos por parte de los cinco, en especial de la felina que notó los raspones en la ropa de él.

—Maestro pero… —

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Les di una orden y espero que la acaten! ¿Entendido?. —

Ya nadie se atrevió a cuestionar, todos quedaron en silencio mientras asentían con un choque de puño y se retiraban con esa duda en su interior, en especial de cierta felina que tenía que saber qué es lo que pasaba, mañana volvería a cuestionar a su maestro. Mientras tanto los cinco no habían notado que Po era el único que faltaba con ellos.

—¿Alguien vio si Po estaba con nosotros?. —Mono preguntó, rascándose la nuca.

—No… de seguro no escuchó todo ese desastre, como siempre, debe de estar dormido el holgazán. —Comentó Tigresa, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de los cinco que ella supo ignorar perfectamente.

####

Po ya había llegado a la casa del señor Ping, entró lentamente para no hacer ruido y se coló por la ventana de su cuarto. Llegó hasta la cocina y encima de la mesa dejó el otro rollo que tenía guardado en la mochila, un sinfín de emociones lo invadían al momento, recordar todo lo que él y su padre vivieron antes de que se convirtiera en el guerrero dragón, sus niñez, los platillos que él le enseño a elaborar, la primera vez que lo llevó al festival del invierno y muchos otros recuerdos que le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas incontenibles que poco a poco fueron humedeciendo su rostro. Enfocó su mirada en la puerta del cuarto de su padre mientras escuchaba claramente sus ronquidos, sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la cara con su pata, su estómago gruñía de nuevo, era odioso para él que un momento tan dramático lo interrumpiera su hambre, puso una cara de molestia mientras comía un par de dumplings que había sobre la barra donde estaban los platos, un poco satisfecho y con el dolor por la reciente pelea empezó a salir del restaurante.

—Pa… te extrañaré, no sé cuando vuelva pero… te prometo que lo haré, **_cuando ustedes me necesiten._** —Susurró con más lágrimas en los ojos mientras caminaba fuera del palacio.

Estaba dejando todo lo que más le importaba atrás, su padre, sus amigos, su maestro… y a Tigresa, no podía negarlo, el dolor en su corazón iba cada vez más en aumento, el amor de su vida no lo había correspondido, no de una manera directa pero tampoco se atrevería a confesárselo, no ahora que ella de una manera indirecta lo había dejado claro. Él no le importaba en ese modo, posiblemente ni siquiera por amistad… _No veré morir a mi amigo_… esas palabras, todas las pequeñas señales de afecto que ella le dio fueron mentira, pero a pesar de todo lo que la felina le hizo sufrir, aún la amaba, y la amaría hasta el final de sus tiempos, aunque otro la tocara o la besara, él siempre la amaría… pero no de la misma manera. Vaya que su dolor emocional lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pasaron dos horas en las que el guerrero dragón, sin una trayectoria definida seguía caminando, pero el cansancio, el hambre y el dolor por la batalla contra Shifu lo estaban acabando, el maestro más grande de China… realmente le hacía honra al título. Sus ojos pesaban, sus brazos y piernas estaban adormecidos, pero no quería descansar ni detenerse, entre más lejos estuviera de aquel lugar, el dolor emocional… sería mucho mejor. De pronto sintió un dolor extremo en su abdomen que subía por toda su garganta hasta su boca, sin pensarlo, empezó a toser pequeñas concentraciones de sangre, sin embargo no se sintió asustado, se limpió los labios y siguió caminando. Estaba perdido, un rio frente a él y un pequeño puente que unía con el otro lado eran sus pequeñas referencias, la oscuridad de la noche parecía hacerse más profunda, o quizás era su vista que empezaba a nublarse. Sin poder más, cayó de rodillas apoyando su peso en la palma de sus patas, se quitó la mochila dejándola a un lado y se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando cómo todo se ponía borroso. De pronto, dos sombras aparecieron frente a él, con ojos dorados y afilados, justo como los de su amada Tigresa, se golpeó mentalmente por ser ella su último pensamiento antes de morir.

-_Llegaré hasta donde mis pies me lleven._- Pensó

* * *

><p><strong>Ali : <strong>

**XDDD apenas me daba cuenta que mi hermano estaba escribiendo el nombre de Yijiro mal, pero es que me cae tan mal ese estupido camarón que me importa poco como se llame, juro que estallare por la ira si vuelve a aparecer en la serie, malnacido hijo de su $%#/! bueno, nos leemos despues chicos, chau y un beso a todos y a todas. X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**J:**

**Saludos, mis buenos amigos y amigas de fanfiction, lamento la demora (como siempre, vete a la mrd con tus discursos) Cállate, bueno... realmente me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero eso del TKD no me deja tiempo para esto, afortunadamente tengo un mes entero para escribir, así que ya me verán de más seguido. Mi hermana les dirá el resto, espero que disfruten este cap. los veo muy pronto y si tienen alguna duda no duden consultarme por pv, ya estaré checando más seguido. Si me tratan de mentiroso por ver que a cada rato remplazaba imágenes por mis dibujos les diré que... mi hermana era la que hacía eso, ella les dirá mas abajo. Si les gusta denle like y dejen review, eso lo apreciaría mucho. Adiós :D**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Afrontando los hechos.<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana se estaba asomando por detrás de las montañas, faltaban pocos minutos para que el día comenzara, en el palacio de jade todos aún estaban dormidos, producto del sueño interrumpido por la noche anterior, sólo Shifu se encontraba de pie, meditando en el árbol sagrado, disfrutando del leve rocío de las hojas cayendo a su alrededor, era tranquilizante meditar dentro de aquel ambiente de paz, pero para él, ese no era el caso. Se halla sumido en su mente conflictiva, muchos pensamientos se paseaban por su cabeza y la mayoría no eran nada buenos, empezando principalmente por la explicación que debería darles a los cinco furiosos de la repentina marcha del guerrero dragón. Era uno de sus muchos problemas, sólo habían pasado 5 horas desde que el panda se había marchado y ya comenzaba a lamentarse gravemente de no haberlo detenido en su momento. Se movió un poco tratando de mantener su postura erguida, pero falló miserablemente, cayó de rodillas apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la palma de sus manos, jadeando entrecortadamente, no pudo evitar gestar una mueca de dolor, un dolor intenso en su espalda baja y abdomen, donde recibió mayormente los ataques del guerrero dragón.<p>

_Es tan fuerte como Oogway… merece por mucho el título que este le dio._ Con un poco de esfuerzo se lanzó de espaldas sobre el tronco del árbol, ya respirando con más tranquilidad, era tonto negar que el cuerpo le dolía como si de alguna quebradura se tratase. Apuñó sus manos con frustración, esta situación estaba empeorando muy rápido, pero no podía hacer más que mentirle a sus alumnos, no quería que se molestaran con él o con Po por esa pequeña "pelea" que tuvieron a la luz de la luna.

_Ya… debo dejar esto para otro momento, Yijiro no tardará en llegar al palacio. Debemos estar listos._ Se levantó y se fue a la cocina, preparando el tratamiento especial para relajar y calmar el dolor de los músculos, la bebió y pronto sintió cómo el dolor insoportable se iba. Suspiró tranquilamente y fue hasta quedar en el corredor de las habitaciones de los cinco. Sus cálculos fueron exactos, un segundo después el gong sonó y los furiosos ya se encontraban al frente saludando respetuosamente.

—Buen día alumnos, hoy es sábado, tienen el día libre para hacer lo que deseen _por suerte para mi… _sólo les pediré que se presenten a la llegada de Yijiro ¿quedó claro?. —Los furiosos asintieron con firmeza, pensó que ya la había librado.

—Maestro, tendremos que despertar a Po de nuevo, se quedo dormido. —Dijo Tigresa, haciendo que el panda rojo se diera un golpe mental.

—_Maldita sea… no puedo negar que a Tigresa difícilmente se le escapa algo, _debo darles una noticia, una mala noticia. —Susurró mirando al suelo y de nuevo a ellos.

Todos arquearon una ceja, se acercaron con él para escuchar con más claridad, era claro que por el semblante del maestro era algo de cuidado.

—¿Qué pasa maestro?. —El panda rojo miró a Víbora pensante, ella se sintió incómoda por la mirada, agachándose un poco al nivel del maestro.

Shifu suspiró eligiendo las palabras correctas. —Hoy hemos sufrido una despedida, lamentablemente fue algo de lo que ustedes no se dieron cuenta en el momento. —Esto les hizo un mal presentimiento a todos los presente excepto a él, aunque era tonto ponerse así, no conocían a nadie lo suficiente como para anunciar una despedida.

—¿De qué habla maestro Shifu?. —Tigresa se acercó un poco más, perdió la paciencia en muy poco tiempo, lo demostraba su frente arrugada, su cruce de brazos y su cola ligeramente agitada, los 3 machos estaban algo inexpresivos, aunque la curiosidad también los invitaba a seguir escuchando.

Shifu miró a la felina, esto definitivamente sería lo más difícil. Aclaró su garganta y colocó sus manos por detrás de la espalda. —Me temo que Po ya no estará más con nosotros. —Respondió con el tono más suave que pudo emitir, pero aún así sonó crudo para los cinco.

—¡Pero… ¿co-cómo?! —Preguntaban todos, Shifu chasqueó los dedos haciendo que guardaran silencio.

—El guerrero dragón decidió expandir sus conocimientos del kung fu en otras academias alrededor de China, por lo que emprendió su viaje en busca de nuevas habilidades y técnicas. —Explicó el panda rojo, pero eso no había dejado para nada satisfechos a los cinco, que se encontraban aún mas exaltados que antes.

¿Cómo?¿por qué?¿dónde está?¿podemos ir a buscarlo?... esas y otras preguntas similares se hacían los cinco frente a su maestro, el cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al ver que no se iban a callar golpeó su bastón contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño temblor en el que todos guardaron silencio.

—No pueden hacer nada más que aceptar la idea de que Po ya no estará con nosotros, es su elección, tranquilícense y vayan a meditar para que aclaren su mente, pueden desayunar lo que Po dejó de la noche anterior. —Hizo una breve pausa suavizando su semblante. —Ustedes no son los únicos que están pasando por esto. —Se dio media vuelta ya caminando a la salida del corredor, aún escuchando la discusión de sus alumnos.

—¡Rayos!... ya no habrá quién cocine para nosotros. —Víbora se acercó al insecto y le dio un coletazo en la nuca estrellándolo en el suelo, este se levantó con un semblante furioso. ¿Qué?... ¿quieres pelear?. —Pregunto en todo de enfado.

—No es momento para que estemos peleando. —Intervino Grulla, apartando a ambos con sus alas, Mono y Tigresa solo estaban expectantes.

—No puedo evitar sentir algo de culpa por Po, en parte siento que esto tuvo que ver algo con nosotros. —Ante esto rápidamente se ganó la atención de sus cuatro compañeros, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

—¿De qué estás hablando Mono?. —Preguntó Tigresa, acercándose a él al grado de invadir su espacio personal, mirándolo con esos ojos afilados. Shifu ya estaba detrás de la pared del corredor, pero al escuchar esto no pudo evitar a quedarse a escuchar lo que su alumno quería decir.

Mono bajó su cabeza, un poco avergonzado, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con los cuatro, los cuales esperaban impacientes, al igual que Shifu. —Bueno chicos… yo creo que Po finalmente se enfadó de que fuéramos tan duros con él, ya saben… insultarlo y esas cosas, o en mi caso, hacerle bromas pesadas. —Contestó con voz pequeña, alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse ahora con el gesto avergonzado de sus compañeros, se sintió aliviado pero a la vez un poco más _culpable_, de él no haber sido el único duro con Po.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces… dices que en parte es nuestra culpa ¿verdad?. —El simio asintió mirando a la felina, pero ella en su personalidad fría y calculadora reaccionó de una manera muy diferente. —Tonterías… —Espetó con firmeza.

—¿Eeh?. —Los furiosos voltearon a mirarla. Incluso Shifu alzó más las orejas, para escuchar con claridad.

—Yo no veo sentido a lo que dices, el panda se fue porque así lo deseó, nadie puede ser culpado por su estupidez. —Afirmó con voz fría, haciendo que los cuatro se enajenaran de ella, como si se tratara de un desconocido. —Además… al palacio le hacía falta algo de seriedad, lo único que se trataba por tema cuando él estaba aquí eran irrelevantes con nuestro deber como maestros de Kung fu, y sí… me alegra que ese bueno para nada se largara. —Shifu escuchaba y sus orejas se agachaban más y más con cada sentencia de naturaleza fría y nada compadecida que exclamaba su mejor alumna e hija adoptiva.

_Soy un _tonto_… todo esto es en parte por mi culpa ._El panda rojo sintió por primera vez, lo que era el propio fracaso hacia él mismo, como maestro y como padre. Sin querer escuchar más, salió lo más pronto posible de la zona, con un semblante lleno de tristeza y vergüenza, su temor se convirtió en algo más… en horror, de ver aquello que había creado, prometió no cometer el mismo error de nuevo, sin embargo sucedió, Tigresa, la maestra radical se había convertido en una mujer fría y distante a causa de su temor a romper su corazón, como le sucedió con Tai-Lung. Era evidente que se dirigía a un lugar solitario, necesitaba esconderse detrás de su paz interior, una vez más, equivocándose al no afrontar aquello con su hija adoptiva.

Tigresa había terminado un largo discurso frente a los demás furiosos, en su gran mayoría agraviando al guerrero dragón y sus enormes defectos que tanto le hacían enfurecer.

—Después de todo, él es el guerrero dragón, podrá cuidarse solo. —Finalizó con esa voz cargada de veneno muy inusual en ella. Sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar, dejando a los cuatro perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Pasó una hora y todos se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento, como siempre, cada quien en su sección mejorando sus habilidades. Hasta que Zeng entró avisándoles que un nuevo visitante había arribado a las entradas del palacio de Jade, los cinco terminaron de entrenar y se sacudieron las ropas mientras caminaban rumbo a la entrada, siguiendo a Zeng.

—Chicos… es emocionante que un guerrero como Yijiro nos visite ¿verdad?. —Dijo Mantis, Mono y Grulla asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa, Víbora y Tigresa siguieron con la mirada al frente.

—Espero que ahora sí se dé cuenta de mi presencia. —Comentó Grulla con ligera molestia.

—¿A qué te refieres?. —Preguntó Mono, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno, verán… la vez que fuimos a detener a su enemigo él solo estaba atento a Tigresa, pareciera que yo era invisible ante su presencia. —Los tres machos rieron un poco, mientras que la felina que iba más adelante gruñó haciéndolos callar.

Ya afuera se encontraba el samurái vestido con un traje negro y líneas rojas a lo largo de su espalda, con un símbolo japonés del mismo color, una pequeña mochila de viaje y dos enormes katanas, una de cada lado de la cintura, un aspecto digno de un guerrero japonés, Shifu se encontraba charlando con él, hasta que llegaron ellos.

—Bueno alumnos, Yijiro es nuestro invitado, háganlo sentir como en casa. —El camarón saludó a todos los furiosos y después, todos entraron al salón de los héroes. —Bien, vayan a desayunar, recuerden que tienen el día libre para hacer lo que se deseen, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación. —Y dicho esto se marchó del lugar.

—Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer pero esperen… ¿quién cocinará?. —Todos se quedaron viendo a Mantis y después entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo sé cocinar, Mantis-san, me gustaría que probaran mi menú. —Dijo el samurái, con voz firme, haciendo que la felina suspirara en sus adentros con una mirada soñadora.

—Ok amigo, puedes cocinar el desayuno pero hazlo rápido, me muero de hambre. —Replicó el insecto, causándole una pequeña risita al camarón.

—De acuerdo, sólo necesito que me den una habitación para dejar mi equipaje y en un momento les prepararé un delicioso desayuno.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. —Dijo Tigresa casi al instante, ganándose una mirada cuestionadora por parte de los furiosos, a lo que ella le provocó un pequeñísimo sonrojo, Yijiro sólo la miraba con una sonrisa semi coqueta. —Es decir, pueden esperarnos en la cocina, yo le mostraré a Yijiro su habitación. —Agregó con una voz nerviosa.

—Eso es muy amable de usted, señorita Tigresa-san. —Espetó el camarón, con voz suave y ligeramente firme, quedando así, mirándose el uno al otro, perdidos en sus ojos.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla rodaron los ojos y se fueron a la cocina, Víbora sonrió ligeramente para después quedarse seria de nuevo, también siguió a los machos a la cocina, dejando a los azucarados solos en el salón.

—Entonces… ven, te llevaré a tu habitación. —Dijo la felina moviendo las caderas al caminar, un gesto seductor que jamás había experimentado en su vida. El samurái le siguió de cerca, pero pronto cambió su semblante feliz, a uno frío.

_Justo como lo pensé. _sonrió de nuevo al ver que la felina lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, provocando que casi se estrellara dos veces seguidas.

Pasaron un par de horas más, Shifu había terminado de meditar y aclarar sus pensamientos, cuando recordó al señor Ping, se le había ido de la mente el padre de Po, salió a la arena del frente para encontrarse a los furiosos observando el estilo de pelea de Yijiro, lo cual le hizo detenerse por curiosidad, ya había visto a otros guerreros de Japón en combate, pero le fascinaba sus estilos de pelea, eran rápidos y precisos en sus movimientos. El camarón describía muy bien lo que el panda rojo pensaba, con su espada cortaba objetos de bambú en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los furiosos estaban estupefactos al no poder seguirle la velocidad con el ojo, después de algunas demostraciones más con el bambú, el samurái decidió llevarlo un poco más intenso.

—Bien, guerreros del palacio de Jade, es un honor presentarles una de mis mejores técnicas. —Espetó, cerrando los ojos y alzando la espada por enfrente de él.

—Quieres decir que… ¿aún puedes hacerlo mejor?. —

—Correcto, Mono-san, les demostraré lo que un maestro samurái puede hacer. — Tigresa suspiró románticamente, agitando su cola de un lado a otro en un gesto afectivo, víbora la miró por un segundo y después devolvió su atención a Yijiro.

Frente al camarón de encontraba un bloque de cemento del grueso de una barricada de infantería, Shifu a lo lejos pensaba que era imposible partir semejante grosor con solo una espada, pero el samurái le demostró lo opuesto. Con un simple movimiento que sólo él pudo ver partió aquella forma de piedra, dando tajazos hasta reducirla a simples y pequeñas rocas que cayeron en un punto determinado, eso ameritó la felicitación de los furiosos. Shifu estaba impresionado, realmente era bueno, pero no tenía tiempo para felicitaciones, debía ir a hablar con el señor Ping sobre aquél tema que le incomodaba. Cerró sus ojos entrando en la paz interior y de un salto que se podía medir con la velocidad del sonido, empezó a descender los mil escalones hasta llegar al pueblo y caer frente a la puerta del restaurante del señor Ping. Lo que a Mantis le hubiera tomado alrededor de 15 minutos en hacer, ya que él era el más rápido de todos los furiosos, a Shifu le tomó un minuto.

No había clientes dentro, lo que significaba una cosa, estaba cerrado cosa que le extrañó mucho porque tendría que haber un maremoto u otra catástrofe natural para que el ganso cerrara el negocio, lo que lo llevó a su siguiente conclusión. Era evidente que ya se había enterado del tema de Po. Con cuidado entró pasando por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la otra puerta que daba entrada a la cocina. Tocó y llamó varias veces a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, un poco decepcionado se dio vuelta para retirarse pero un ruido lo detuvo, muy similar al de platos rompiéndose. Abrió la puerta de una patada y al entrar quedo un poco cegado por la oscuridad, solo alcanzaba a distinguir algunos objetos por la pequeña filtración de luz que entraba por la puerta, abrió la ventana y logró divisar al ganso sentado en un banco, dándole la espalda y sollozando, estaba rodeado por platos y objetos rotos. Shifu se acercó cuidadosamente, apoyando un mano en su hombro, sólo para ser arrojado violentamente hacia atrás, escuchando un bufido en advertencia.

—Señor Ping… yo vengo ah.. —

—¡Sé muy bien a lo que vienes!... —Observó como el panda rojo ponía un gesto confuso, lo que le hizo molestar más. —¡Sé que vienes a decirme lo que ya sé, Shifu!... ya sé lo que paso _con mi Po…_ —El ganso se llevó las alas al rostro derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor, pensando en dónde estaría su pequeño hijo en esos momentos.

Shifu suspiró con tristeza, se acercó de nuevo y esta vez, con más delicadeza jaló de un banco y se sentó frente al padre del panda, esperando a que se calmara para poder charlar con él. Después de 5 minutos los llantos se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos, hasta que desaparecieron por completo, el panda rojo aprovechó esto para poder hablar.

—¿Cómo se enteró de esto, señor Ping?. —El ganso alzó su mirada a donde él, mostrando sus ojos notablemente irritados.

—Cuando desperté esta mañana vi una carta en la mesa, lo que se me hizo extraño ya que no estaba ahí la otra noche, la leí y decía que… —Estaba a punto de sollozar de nuevo, pero Shifu lo detuvo, suspiró con tristeza. —Decía que mi Po se había ido en busca de ayuda a sus problemas.. —Contestó, con tono de llanto.

Esto dejó pensativo al maestro, ya le había dejado en claro cuál eran los motivos del porqué se fue, pero no mencionó alguna clase de ayuda, dejó de pensar al momento que Ping siguió hablando.

—No entiendo porque… se fue sin siquiera decírmelo de frente. —

—Él tenía sus motivos, señor Ping, lo que sea que hay hecho seguro es por alguna razón. —Se rascó la barba mirando al techo.

—Eso espero… quiero pensar que se fue por motivos importantes. —Dijo Ping, levantándose y sacando algunas verduras para picarlas.

—_Si solo supieras…_ lo sé, debes tener razón en eso Ping. —Espetó con la frente arrugada, ya se preparaba para marcharse cuando el ganso lo detuvo con un ala.

—Quédate un poco más, sería de gran ayuda para mi que te sentaras a comer conmigo. —Le dijo, echando las verduras picadas a una olla con agua lista para hervir.

Shifu sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, nada más me vendría mejor en este instante.

Así pasaron reunidos hasta el atardecer, Ping platicaba de la infancia de Po, todos los problemas que le dio desde pequeño hasta adolecente, lo divertido que fue compartir cada momento especial con él y lo molesto que podía llegar a ser. Shifu contaba todas sus experiencias con él desde el primer momento en el que llegó al palacio, cómo lo odió el primer día ahí, el entrenamiento improvisado que le hizo recordar que más allá de la seriedad, siempre hay un momento para divertirse y disfrutar, lo orgulloso que se pudo sentir cuando derrotó a Tai-Lung, haciéndole conseguir su paz interior, los dos largos años de discusiones y entrenamientos forzados que tenía que darle para que mejorara, la derrota de Lord Sheng y muchas otras cosas más. Ambos reían y se entristecían, saber que ya nada sería igual les causaba cierta incomodidad, más al señor Ping.

Shifu decidió que ya era hora de regresar al palacio, por lo que se disculpó y empezó a salir de la casa, seguido del ganso, justo cuando iba a salir se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, enfocando su vista en el viejo cocinero que tenía una cara larga.

—Señor Ping… yo lo siento, de verdad. —El ganso lo miró confundido. —En parte fue mi culpa que tu hijo se fuera… yo debí haberlo detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Suspiró mirando al suelo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?. —Shifu miró su rostro, por el gesto que tenía estaba ansioso de respuestas. —Dime Shifu… ¿qué sucedió anoche?. —Preguntó de nuevo, alzando el tono de voz.

El maestro se dio media vuelta para encararlo, tragó un poco de aire y comenzó a explicar. —Anoche que el guerrero dragón trataba de irse sin ser descubierto yo estaba rondando el palacio, no podía dormir. —Omitió la parte del mensaje de Yijiro y la situación de él con Tigresa. —Fue cuando lo vi salir al patio principal, lo cual se me hizo sospechoso, ya que como lo conocerás, Po no es de los que entrenan hasta tarde. —

—Sí… continúa. — Demandó el ganso.

—Bien, cuando lo alcancé me dijo sus planes y al ver que yo no lo dejaría, llevamos las cosas a otro nivel…—Los ojos del señor Ping se engrandecieron un poco. — Tuvimos una pelea, pero él fue mas hábil que yo, no lo pude detener por mucho tiempo, pensé en usar una de mis técnicas para inmovilizarlo, pero al final decidí que no. —Alzó la mirada, observó como Ping trataba de analizar toda esa información. —Yo… lo siento.

Cuando por fin entendió todo, lo que más quería era lanzarse sobre el maestro y descargar toda su frustración a golpes con él, pero supo que a su hijo no le habría gustado eso, en cambio, su reacción fue tan diferente que Shifu jamás se lo habría esperado. Él lo abrazó, el padre de Po abrazó a Shifu, se separó rápidamente, sonrió al ver el gesto incrédulo del panda rojo.

—Shifu… gracias. —

—¿Eeh?. —

—Gracias, por entender a mi hijo y soportarlo todo ese tiempo contigo, estoy profundamente agradecido de que le hayas enseñado. —Le dio un golpe en el hombro con su ala, haciéndole reaccionar.

Shifu curveó sus labios en una sonrisa de paz y felicidad, asintió y se dio vuelta, ya saliendo y alejándose del restaurante, ya un poco lejos se detuvo y miró atrás, el ganso ya no estaba afuera.

_Gracias por entender _,retomó el camino hasta llegar al palacio, donde sus alumnos se encontraban en la cocina, disfrutando el sabor de la cocina de Yijiro, al maestro le sorprendió lo rápido que se olvidaban de panda perezoso y glotón.

—Saludos, Shifu-san… toma asiento y come con nosotros. —Dijo el samurái, con una sonrisa amigable.

—Veo que están disfrutando la cena. —Sonrió levemente. —Yo ya eh comido, disfruten sus alimentos y retírense a dormir, mañana les espera un gran entrenamiento. — El camarón le detuvo en sus pasos.

—Shifu, si no te importaría… quisiera entrenar a tus alumnos en el arte de pelea japonés, si no es mucho pedir. —Dijo con una voz casi demandante.

El panda rojo lo miró con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose quién demonios se creía este sujeto para hacer esas cosas. —No, este palacio se creó para entrenar a los guerreros en el arte del Kung fu, si quieres enseñarles tendrá que ser después de sus entrenamientos. —Contestó con firmeza. Los furiosos jadearon en impresión, creando un pequeño ambiente de tensión.

El camarón permaneció en silencio, con un semblante de desilusión, pero nadie más que Shifu notó algo diferente en su mirada, esos ojos que trataban de penetrarlo con intensidad, sintió un poco de maldad en el camarón, pero esta rápidamente se esfumó cuando él cambio su semblante a uno alegre.

—Estoy de acuerdo maestro Shifu, disculpa mi imprudencia, no volverá a suceder. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia. El panda rojo asintió con el mismo gesto serio y se retiró de la cocina, dejando a los furiosos un poco asustados por lo que acababa de suceder.

El resto de la cena pasó normal, poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones hasta solo quedar Yijiro y Tigresa en la cocina. El samurái le platicaba de lo bello que era Japón, la maestra escuchaba con atención imaginándose todo con sumo detalle, suspirando y enviándole miradas románticas al camarón, haciendo que este sonriera con suavidad, estuvieron una hora más y las cosas se tornaban un poco más intimas. Dejaron la cocina y se fueron al árbol de durazno sagrado.

—Qué bella es el manto de estrellas. —Dijo Yijiro, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí… es relajante. —Comentó Tigresa. Ambos se sentaron a la par del barranco, mirando hacia el cielo.

Yijiro estaba pensando en una manera para poder acercarse a la maestra, sin incomodarla ni faltarle al respeto. Se acercó un poco a ella al grado de que sus patas estaban tocando el pantalón de ella, la felina se dio cuenta y enfocó en él su mirada, por el gesto que tenía no pareció sentirse incómoda, al contrario, estaba disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos, lo que fue un buen comienzo para el camarón. Después de un rato decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse a descansar, se fueron a sus habitaciones y se despidieron con un saludo de buenas noches.

Los días pasaban y la relación se hacía cada vez más estrecha entre los dos, meditaban, comían, se ejercitaban y peleaban juntos, Tigresa estaba remplazando rápidamente el lugar que le había dado a Po, los furiosos al saber los sentimientos sinceros del panda sólo se entristecían más al saber que si algún día llegara a volver, se llevaría una gran decepción, Víbora pensaba que quizás la felina lo estaba haciendo a propósito, era tan ridículamente extraño que ellos dos se distanciaran tanto emocionalmente, siendo que en Gongmen llevaron su relación íntimamente hasta los afectos físicos, como lo fueron sus dos abrazos, pero ahora era completamente diferente. Tigresa se comportaba un poco fuera de su papel, de vez en cuando abrazada al camarón sin importarle que la estuvieran mirando.

Una tarde, después de entrenar, Víbora reptaba a su habitación para descansar un poco, pero al hacerlo observó que la puerta de Tigresa estaba ligeramente abierta, con curiosidad fue a ver qué sucedía ahí, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. La felina se encontraba con la ropa nueva que había comprado días atrás, se estaba perfumando y observándose en un pequeño espejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?. —Preguntó la serpiente desencajada, haciendo que la tigresa diera un salto asustada.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?. —Preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el pequeño frasco de perfumo detrás de su espalda, la maestra Víbora sonrió con picardía moviendo ambas cejas en señal de que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Saldrás en una cita con Yijiro… ¿o me equivoco?. —

—¡Absolutamente no! —Exclamó casi al instante, con un sonrojo que la hizo delatarse.

—Vale... te ves bien para la cita, ¿ese perfume no fue el que te regale en el festival de invierno?. —Preguntó con el mismo tono pícaro.

—S-ssí… . —Respondió con agachando la mirada con pena, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Víbora se acercó poniendo su cola en el hombro de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tranquilízate amiga, no diré nada de esto, ve y disfruta de tu cita con él.

—¡Que no es una cita!. —Exclamó Tigresa, tratando de sonar furiosa, pero la vergüenza era mayor. —Solo me invitó a comer en un nuevo restaurant que inauguraron en el valle. —Agregó, casi en susurro.

Víbora alzó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona, negó con la cabeza y se paró en la puerta del cuarto. —Si dices que un macho te invite a comer a un restaurante por la noche no es una cita, yo no sé qué es entonces. —Antes de que la felina pudiera gritar de nuevo, esta desapareció, lo que le hizo enfadar aún más.

Terminó de alistarse para su "reunión" con Yijiro, guardó su ropa de combate en un cajón de su mueble, ajustó un par de vendas negras a su cintura y a sus tobillos, delineando sus bien formadas curvas, cuando iba a guardar el perfume en otro cajón, observó que había algo tirado detrás del mueble, un rollo pero por la oscuridad no se notaba muy bien de qué se trataba, lo sacó y se dio cuenta que se trataba del rollo del dragón, confundida lo abrió y dentro vio la figura de acción que representaba a Po. Ella se quedó mirándola ahí parada, pasaron algunos segundos y reaccionó.

_Po… jamás te perdonaré que te hayas ido sin despedirte, te odio._ Con la frente arrugada guardó cuidadosamente la "muñeca" dentro del rollo y lo guardó debajo de su cama, desarrugó la frente y suspiró molesta.

—_Ya verás lo que te espera, panda,_ espero que no vuelvas jamás. — alzó su mirada con orgullo, mirándose en el espejo con arrogancia, terminó de acomodarse y salió para verse con Yijiro en las afueras del palacio.

Shifu se encontraba ansioso, el guerrero dragón le había dejado en claro que estaría mandando cartas sobre sus ubicaciones, pero ya había pasado una semana desde que se fue y no había señal de él, lo que empezaba a preocuparle enormemente, sólo rezaba porque nada malo estuviera pasando, tomando su té se encaminó a la ventana, para ver cómo Yijiro y su hija descendían los mil escalones. Se enteró de su pequeña "cita" al escuchar la conversación de ella y Víbora por la tarde sin que se dieran cuenta, no iba a negar esa relación, pero no le agradaba para nada ese sujeto.

Había algo que lo tenía intranquilo desde que ese camarón llegó al palacio, no sabía qué era, pero sentía que algo andaba mal con el japonés, desde que sintió aquella ligera maldad en ese mirada que le dedicó, estaría al pendiente, vigilándolo.

########

_Los furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban teniendo una de sus más grandes batallas, habían recibido un llamado de auxilio de un pueblo cercano, un grupo de lobos y gorilas estaban aterrorizando a todos, el maestro los envió al instante, la pelea era dura, los enemigos los superan casi cuatro veces en número y pronto comenzaban a cansarse, primero fue Víbora, después Grulla, luego Mantis, sólo quedaban Po, Mono y Tigresa, pero ya se notaba el cansancio en sus movimientos que iban perdiendo fuerza y velocidad, sólo quedaban 5 enemigos por derrotar, pero al parecer estos eran más habilidosos que los demás, estaban al nivel de ellos._

_Po se encargaba de los dos gorilas que quedaban mientras que Mono y Tigresa luchaban contra los últimos 3 lobos, pero todo cambió cuando empezaron a usar armas para aventajarse, lograron herir a Mono en un brazo y en una pierna, después lo derribaron con un impacto en el estómago, Tigresa esquivaba con dificultad los ataques, pero se las ingenió para deshacerse de dos de ellos._

—_¡Uuugh! ¡maltida gata infeliz!. —El lobo lanzó un espadazo que la felina desvió con una patada. _

_El lobo aprovechó y lanzó un puñetazo en su pierna con la fuerza suficiente para lastimar su hueso, ella cayó al suelo soltando un alarido de dolor. Esto llegó hasta los oídos de Po, quien perdió la concentración, al momento de voltearla a ver un gorila le lanzó un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder algunos centímetros._

_Tigresa trató de ponerse en pie, pero el lobo fue más veloz y le enterró la espada en la pierna lastimada, el daño no fue profundo, pero fue suficiente para que la felina rugiera tan fuerte como el dolor que sintió, con una mueca de profundo dolor y desesperación. Po se levantó del suelo y enfocó su mirada en ella. Sus ojos se engrandecieron al ver que el lobo retiraba la espada con hilos de sangre en el filo plateado. Fue entonces que todo se volvió lento para el guerrero dragón._

_**El motivo del porqué funcionaba su paz interior: Tigresa corría peligro.**_

_Todo se movía con lentitud, las hojas se habían quedado congeladas en el aire, las gotas de agua suspendidas, el silencio profundo se apoderó de todo su entorno. Al siguiente segundo todo volvió a la normalidad, sólo que los dos gorilas y el lobo que había lastimado a Tigresa se encontraban heridos con gravedad e inconscientes. Tigresa no notó que Po se encontraba frente a ella, mirando su herida con mortificación_

—_¡Po!. —Miró a su alrededor sorprendida de que el lobo estuviera en el suelo moribundo. —¿Qué paso, Po?. —Preguntó tratando de sonar firme, pero se notaba el dolor en su voz._

—_No te preocupes, ya me eh encargado de ellos con mi barbarosidad. —Respondió, con esa sonrisa característica en su persona, ella asintió con la cabeza, trató de levantarse pero el dolor y la mano de Po la devolvieron al suelo. —Quédate quieta, o te lastimarás más._

—_Es grave… ¿no?. —Preguntó al ver el gesto mortificado del panda. Él alzó su vista para mirarla y cambió su semblante a uno alegre._

—_No es tan malo… nada que la maestra radical no pueda superar. —Tigresa sonrió un poco, aunque seguía quejándose por el dolor._

_Los cinco furiosos ya pudiéndose levantar se acercaron a ellos, con gestos de tranquilidad._

—_Uuh… vaya, esta pelea fue dura, no siento mis tenazas. —Dijo Mantis, quejándose en voz baja._

—_Y que lo digas, cuando llegue al palacio tomaré un baño de agua caliente para calmar el dolor de mis alas. —_

—_Chicos, dejen de quejarse, aquí los más heridos son Mono y Tigresa, debemos llevarlos al palacio para atenderlos. —Víbora reptó hasta Mono observando sus heridas con más detenimiento._

—_Muy bien, las escoltas de la prisión de Chor-gom, debemos volver al palacio e informar al maestro de la situación. —Indicó la felina, tratando de ponerse de pie._

—_Grulla, puedes cargar a Mono de vuelta al palacio, váyanse, los veremos allá. —Dijo Po, Grulla asintió._

—_Qué dices… yo puedo caminar perfec…—Trató de dar un paso pero la herida en su pierna y brazo lo detuvieron en seco._

—_Yo me llevaré cargando a Tigresa, ya que no puede caminar. —Al escuchar esto la felina engrandeció los ojos y miró al panda molesta._

—_De ninguna manera dejaré que.. —Po la interrumpió con seriedad._

—_No te estoy pidiendo permiso… será mejor que te relajes. —Po la tomó y se la subió a la espalda, agarrando sus piernas para sujetarla, esto hizo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos._

—_¡Po!... —La felina suspiró al ver que no podría hacer nada. —Está bien… —Sujetó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Po._

_Shifu les atendió las heridas y les ordenó a Mono y a Tigresa reposar una semana. En ese tiempo Po estuvo cuidando de la maestra, dándole de comer o jugando a las damas con ella. _

—_Po… ¿por qué haces todo esto por mi?. —Preguntó la felina, haciendo el tablero a un lado para hablar bien._

—_Porque eres mi mejor amiga Tigresa, yo haría cualquier cosa para que tú estés bien. —Respondió con una sonrisa alegre. La maestra se quedó pensativa por un momento, y después agachó la mirada con la frente arrugada._

—_Incluso después de que fui dura contigo y aún lo soy, en lugar de consolarte te regaño, en lugar de ayudarte te reclamo, en lugar de ser una amiga te eh despreciado… incluso así, tú me sigues viendo de la misma manera, me salvaste. —Espetó, rascándose el hombro con sus garras. Sintió la mano del panda en su hombro, alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos._

—_Tigresa, no me importa cómo me trates, eres mi mejor amiga, ¡mi favorita de todos!... incluso si tú me odias… jamás dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga y te prometo que lucharé para que tú me veas de la misma manera que te veo yo algún día. —Le explicó con una sonrisa._

_Tigresa sintió que algo en su estómago se hacía nudo, trató de soportarlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente._

—_Gracias Po. —Susurró con alegría. Los dos siguieron jugando a las damas, hasta que el día se volvió noche._

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, tenía le vista nublada por lo que se los talló con fuerza, bostezó un par de veces, le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse del sueño, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, estaba sobre una cama. Miró su entorno, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación, había una mesa con sillas alrededor, dos lámparas pegadas a la pared y una pequeña cortina de tela que supuso era la puerta. Se sentó pero al hacerlo sintió un enorme dolor en el estómago, brazos y espalda, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía varios vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo.

—_Gracias Po, gracias Po, graciasPograciasPograciasPo __**¡graciasPo! —**_

—_Qué demonios está pasando aquí…—_ Se agarró la cabeza entre las patas, masajeándose las sienes.

Lo último que recuerda fue haberse caído de rodillas en aquel lugar oscuro del bosque, tiró su equipaje a un lado recostándose boca arriba, su vista se nublo y de pronto dos pares de ojos se postraron frente a él.

—_¿Dónde estoy?_.

Se levantó caminando despacio hacia la cortina de tela, observó que había más cuartos hechos a base de bambú y telas gruesas recubiertas con cuero a su alrededor, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba en una especie de campamento. —_Maldición… quizás me atraparon bandidos y me tratarán de usar de rehén. —_ Esta última idea le asustó un poco, entró de nuevo en el cuarto y tomó sus pertenencias, se quitó los vendajes de encima y salió del lugar, pero de pronto cayó de rodillas, jadeando al sentir que el dolor se convertía en un ardor infernal en su cuerpo.

—¡Aaahg maldita sea!. —Exclamó con frustración

—Así no llegarás muy lejos, y mucho menos a estas altas horas de la noche. —Escuchó un voz provenir detrás de él, una voz que le heló la sangre y le paró el corazón, una voz que creyó que nunca más volvería a escuchar, una voz que reconoció al instante.

Se puso de pie como pudo y se giró lentamente, primero observando por el rabillo del ojo, hasta quedar frente a frente con el dueño de esa voz.

—¿Qué pasa, panda?... ¿le tienes miedo a tus viejos conocidos?. — Preguntó la voz, con un tono de burla.

El guerrero dragón no alcanzó a articular una frase entera, boquiabierto y con los ojos engrandecidos atinó a pronunciar —T-Tai-Lung.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: <strong>

**bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas, perdón por la tardanza, si fuera por mi subiria caps mas seguido, pero el idiota de mi hermano no me deja tocar sus historias, lo que sí les queria comentar es que ahora soy yo la que está a cargo de hacer dibujos, veran... los bocetos de mi hermano son una reverenda M!rd$, y creo que hasta el se dio cuenta XD si ven que las imágenes cambian con frecuencia es por que me gustan mas algunos que otros, pero la pagina les roba gran tamaño a los bocetos, por eso se los dejare en el perfil de nosotros, para que se pasen a verlos. :P**

**bueno****, eso es todo, nos vemos muy pronto chau. :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola : ) …jejeje, estaba dudoso de volver, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, de vuelta al trabajo. xD.**

**Por cierto, alguien me podría recordar como se llama la moneda (el dinero) en kung fu panda? hace tanto tiempo no me actualizo con esta saga, ya se me han olvidado varias cosas jeje. **

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**Puum!.** Sus ojos se movían atentos, esperando, sentía que estaba cerca, las gotas de sudor presentes en su frente demostraban lo mucho que le costaba permanecer concentrado, mirando a los lados sin bajar la guardia, un pequeño descuido y todo se acabaría.

Un pequeño zumbido provino desde tras suyo, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron, rápidamente, se tiró al suelo apoyándose en sus patas frontales, alzó su cadera y lanzó una patada hacia atrás. Sintió el contacto que hizo la planta de su sandalia con el rostro de su adversario, sonrió internamente, pero eso no lo hacía confiarse demasiado, la última vez que sucedió terminó con la mitad de la cintura para arriba clavada en el suelo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, volviendo de nuevo a su posición original, cuando volteó hacia donde había lanzado la patada ya no había nadie ; Eso le provocó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—Si sigues atacándome de esa manera terminaras agotándote. —Lanzó el anuncio al aire, puso un gesto serio. —Ya… deja de jugar.

Otro zumbido llegó a su oreja izquierda, volteó ligeramente la mirada, para encontrarse cara a puño con su contrincante, su sorpresa fue enorme, no pudo articular movimiento que repeliera el golpe, solo cerró los ojos por reflejo.

**¡Paaam!.** Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, sintiendo la vibración del impacto en su mandíbula, salió disparado hacia una pequeña elevación de tierra, terminando con la mitad de la cintura clavada dentro de ella. Su contrincante se quedó ahí, parado, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados con una sonrisa altanera.

—Como siempre… —Rió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. —Tu amor por la tierra es tan notorio… aprovechas cualquier momento para terminar clavando la mitad de tu cuerpo en ella. —Negó con la cabeza, retomando su estilo de pelea.

El leopardo de las nieves despertó de su coma, con un rápido movimiento se impulsó con sus piernas, saliendo del suelo, el contrincante amplió mas su sonrisa al notar que no estaba para nada contento.

—Me las vas a pagar, ¡Panda!. —Rugió, corriendo en cuatro patas de nuevo hacia su rival.

La mirada del felino podía dejar rígido del miedo a cualquier guerrero valiente, pero para él, sólo era una expresión que decía que estaba a punto de perder la pelea.

El panda siguió parado, esperando, sin perder su gesto carismático, cuando el felino estuvo lo suficiente cerca lanzó un puñetazo directo al su rostro, rápidamente, tomó su brazo y con una llave de Hung Ga, lo sometió, colocándolo con el mentón en suelo y su trasero en alto, manteniendo el equilibrio en sus rodillas, mientras lo tenía aprisionado con el brazo detrás de su espalda.

—Un año… —Dijo el panda, acercando el rostro peligrosamente al del leopardo. —Un año… y aún no logras dominar tu furia.

—Guerrero dragón. —Rugió el leopardo, afilando su mirada. — un año… y aún no entiendes que mi estilo de pelea es muy diferente al tuyo.- Gruñó, sabía que si trataba de zafarse del agarre estaba arriesgándose a perder su brazo en el intento.

—Dime, ¿Te ha servido para mejorar?. —Preguntó el panda, alejándose de su rostro.

—Eso te lo puedes contestar tú, mirándote esa herida que tienes en tu frente. — Contestó el leopardo.

El guerrero dragón, confundido y sin soltar el brazo torcido del leopardo, se llevó la pata que tenía desocupada a su frente, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al sentir que su extremidad se mojaba con algo húmedo, sus ojos se posaron en ella para ver que había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

—¿Y esto cómo?-… —

—Parece que la patada que te di fue mas fuerte de lo que parecía. —Respondió el leopardo sin dejarlo terminar, sonrió de manera altanera, pero al tener su rostro pegado al suelo el pando no lo pudo notar.

—Bárbaro. —El guerrero dragón soltó una pequeña carcajada, cosa que confundió ligeramente al leopardo. —Supongo que te he subestimado.

—Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, Panda. —Dijo el leopardo, al igual que soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero al momento soltó una pequeña toz, por hacerlo con la boca y la nariz en la tierra.

—No sólo el mío, también el tuyo. —Dijo el guerrero de blanco y negro, sonriendo de manera altanera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. —Preguntó el leopardo, el incremento de su enfado se hacía notorio en su voz.

—Quiero decir que... —El panda cerró los ojos, tomando un pequeño respiro. —Para conocer los mil royos del palacio de Jade, aún no aprendes a deshacer estas llaves tan sencillas. — Respondió.

—A veces puedes ser muy molesto cuando te lo propones, Po. —Dijo el leopardo, mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—No confundas mi barbarosidad con eso, Tai-Lung.

—Si bueno… ¿A qué hora me vas a soltar?.

—Todo depende, ¿Ya terminaste de besar la tierra?. —

—¡Pooo!. —Gruñó Tai-Lung.

—Está bien, cielos… los felinos no tienen sentido del humor. —Confesó Po, soltando la extremidad de su amigo.

Tai-Lung se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón púrpura que hacía parte de su imagen, suspiró ligeramente, liberando la tensión de sus músculos, el entrenamiento había terminado.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, el sol indicaba que ya estaba llegando el atardecer, lo que significaba que debían volver al campamento que se encontraba escondido en el bosque. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, tanto él como líder, como Po, siendo un tipo de embajador, que hacía pequeñas alianzas con los pueblos, valles e incluso ciudades del China.

—Volvamos, tengo hambre. —Confesó el panda, el leopardo rodó los ojos en señal de molestia, para después asentir lentamente.

De vuelta al campamento, ambos permanecieron en silencio en el camino, y esto era algo extraño para el leopardo, que acostumbraba a terminar harto por el bocazas de su compañero, que lo hostigaba al grado de querer asesinarlo con sus preguntas, o sus historias fantasiosas. No quería admitirlo, pero le incomodaba el silencio, ya que aunque no lo demostrara, le agradaba escucharlo.

—Po, ¿Sucede algo?. —Giró ligeramente su mirada hacia él, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

El guerrero dragón negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero como él ya lo sabía, era horrible mintiendo.

—Hace unos momentos, cuando mencioné el valle de la paz… —Agachó ligeramente la mirada, mientras su gesto se volvía mas profundo.

El leopardo sabía a qué venía todo esto, asintió de manera comprensiva, mientras devolvía la mirada al frente.

—No eres el único que extraña su hogar, Panda.- Confesó el leopardo.

A Po le hubieran sorprendido esas palabras, de no ser porque ya las había escuchado en varias ocasiones como estas, cuando volvían de una misión, cuando acampaban donde se les hacía noche, e incluso en momentos en los que arriesgaban sus vidas en batalla.

—Es extraño, hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de ese valle. —Dijo Po, ganándose la mirada de Tai-Lung.

—¿De qué hablas?. —Preguntó, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Recuerdas la última misión que expedí como embajador?. —El leopardo asintió, invitándole a que siguiera. — En imperios tan grandes como el del rey Chong, es natural que haya un record de el estado de ciertos valles u otras ciudades imperiales de China. — Conectó su mirada con la del leopardo. —Cuando pregunté sobre el valle de la paz, me dijeron que todo estaba bien, pero…—

—¿Hmm?. —El leopardo se acercó mas a su lado.

—Algunas leyes habían cambiado. —Observó cómo se formaba la confusión en el rostro de su compañero. —Lo sé… pero no pude averiguar más acerca del asunto, reglas de privacidad y esas cosas.

—El alguacil Hu es un idiota. —Dijo Tai-Lung, mostrando un rostro más sereno. — Probablemente aprobó una ley acerca de no tirar hojas de los árboles.

—Si, tienes razón. —Apoyó Po, riendo ligeramente.

Al llegar al campamento, fueron recibidos como siempre, con extrema amabilidad y cordialidad, ellos sabían bien el por qué.

Antes de que Po llegara al campamento, momentos después de haber derrotado a Tai-Lung en aquella batalla legendaria batalla que dio lugar en el valle de la paz, vio en el leopardo una esperanza, sembró una pequeña luz, una nueva perspectiva, al haberle perdonado la vida, aún después de las atrocidades que había hecho en el pasado.

—_No lo entiendo… —Decía el leopardo, con un tono débil, su cansancio era fatal, al igual que el dolor de su cuerpo. —¿Por qué no terminaste la llave legenderia Wuxi?._

_Alzó la mirada, para ver que el panda le daba la espalda, al parecer no lo había escuchado._

—_¿Panda?.- Aún sin ser escuchado. —¡Pandaaaaa!. —Exclamó con todo el aire que había en su pulmones._

_El guerrero dragón dio un salto en su lugar, asustado por el grito repentino, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el leopardo, comiendo una enorme cantidad de fideos que era sostenida en una cacerola de acero. El leopardo arqueó una ceja, mirándolo de manera expectativa._

—_¿Qwejjg?... nojjg pjgodía dejgperdiciarjjlos. —Masculló con la boca llena. Terminó de engullir los fideos de un solo golpe, soltando un suspiro de placer. —Deliciosos. _

—_¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame!. —Gritó el leopardo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía._

—_Hey, calma amigo, no hay que irse a los extremos. —Dijo Po, alzando sus patas delanteras en defensa._

—_¿Eh?. —El leopardo ahora estaba más confundido, su respiración se había regulado. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?._

—_Nada. — Respondió el guerrero de blanco y negro._

—_Espera… ¿Qué?. —_

—_Ya te dije, nada. —_

—_¿Nada?. —_

—_¿Qué?. —_

—_¡Ya basta!. —Exclamó Tai-Lung, con una vena remarcada en la frente, ya no sentía furia, si no una fuerte molestia hacia el panda._

—_Okey okey… tranquilízate. —Dijo Po, en la lejanía escuchó el acercarse de varios individuos, probablemente los habitantes del valle, y aunque la nube de polvo dorada era muy densa, sabía que no estaban muy lejos. —Debes irte, pronto. —Su gesto cambió drásticamente a uno serio, al igual que su voz._

—_No lo entiendo. — Repitió el leopardo, mirándolo confundido, parándose con dificultad._

—_No necesitas de hacerlo. —Le respondió el panda. — No deberías cuestionar las segundas oportunidades. _

—_¿Segundas oportunidades?. —El leopardo de las nieves no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada seca, demasiado molesta. —¿Qué clase de guerrero le da segundas oportunidades a sus enemigos?.- Preguntó, más para él que para el panda que se encontraba frente a él._

—_El guerrero dragón. —Le respondió, con una sonrisa sincera. —Él si las da._

_Esas palabras, aunque fueron sencillas, para el leopardo fueron bastante profundas, fue entonces que algo no cuadró en su ideología, algo estaba mal, no fue inmediato, pero nació una confusión dentro de él, sus orejas hicieron un pequeño tic, comenzaba a escuchar los pasos en montones que se acercaban a esa posición._

—_No te queda mucho tiempo, debes de irte de inmediato. —Le anunció de nuevo el panda, girando su mirada hacia el lado opuesto del leopardo._

_Tai-Lung, ahora inseguro de decirlo, no pudo evitar retar al guerrero dragón._

—_Sabes que si me dejas escapar. —Afiló su mirada, clavándola en el guerrero de blanco y negro como un depredador lo haría en su presa arrinconada. —Volveré, más fuerte, y de nuevo, buscaré venganza._

_El guerrero dragón soltó una pequeña carcajada, no de burla, si no de tranquilidad, cosa que le causó confusión al leopardo._

—_Algo me dice que ese no será el caso. —Devolvió de nuevo la mirada a él, para conectar sus iris verdes con los fríos color fuego de él. —Y si lo es… estaré preparado para el momento. —Confesó, mirándolo de manera altanera. —Será mejor que te esfuerces si no quieres terminar así de nuevo. —Le apuntó haciéndole referencia a su pelaje todo desordenado y a sus heridas múltiples en su cuerpo._

_El leopardo esbozó una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, al igual que el panda, iniciando así, una rivalidad latente, que perduraría para siempre, hasta uno de los dos muriera._

—_Hasta pronto, panda. —Se despidió el leopardo, corriendo a cuatro patas y desapareciendo rápidamente en la densidad de la neblina dorada._

_El guerrero dragón suspiró, destensando sus músculos, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, apreciando las casas destruidas y las demás averías ocasionadas por la batalla._

—_Espero que mi barbarosidad no me meta en problemas por esto. —Murmuró, caminando hacia el grupo de habitantes que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de él._

Desde entonces, el Leopardo, creyendo que su venganza sería su impulso para seguir viviendo, que el ver la sangre de Shifu, los cinco furiosos y ahora el guerrero dragón le daría paz sería la solución. Fue de valle en pueblo y de pueblo en valle, robando, haciendo daño e incluso intimidando a los habitantes de cada entidad, con el fin de conseguir comida y otros recursos, que creía ser necesarios para improvisar en su entrenamiento, viendo como futuro el día en que podría hacer pagar al panda ridículo que lo había humillado de esa manera.

Pero no esperaba que todo eso diera un giro extremo, cuando llegó a un valle, el cual se veía diferente a los otros en los que había desatado su furia, la fachada le transmitía un sentimiento tétrico, pero de nuevo, a él no le importaba eso, sólo quería algo de comer y un poco de dinero. Al entrar en el lugar, se dio cuenta que su figura intimidante no hacía efecto en los habitantes, cosa que le provocaba confusión, pero no lo entendió hasta un momento después.

Se dio cuenta que el lugar era constantemente saqueado por otra organización de bandidos, lo que le fue más sorprendente era que los asaltantes ni siquiera eran de China. Al ver sus vestimentas y su estilo de atacar, supo que eran de Japón, quizás aprendieron el arte Samurai de algún noble, y lo estaban usando de la manera incorrecta, contra seres inocentes.

Pero nuevamente, él no hacía algo muy diferente con el Kung fu.

Después de haberlos derrotado, se convirtió en el héroe del pueblo. En ese lugar supo y entendió que su venganza era insignificante, al contrario de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se sintió mal en un momento, pensando que sus propio orgullo lo había cegado.

Pasó un tiempo, en el que él se ganó una reputación, por ser el defensor del lugar, su forma de pensar mejoró al mismo ritmo con el que lo hacía ese valle, fue entonces que entendió lo que el panda le había dicho vario tiempo atrás. Las situaciones se dieron y 3 años después ahí se encontraba, en su propio campamento, que él mismo construyó, y que ahora, estaba habitado por los fieles seguidores que ganaba en sus aventuras, los cuales buscaban el mismo propósito que él, el de preservar la paz en toda China.

—Wow… esta tarde se han lucido con la comida. — El leopardo fue sacado de su pensamiento al escuchar la voz su compañero.

Po se encontraba olfateando un stand cercano a él, donde una cabra hembra se encontraba colocando un par de pasteles lunares listos para ofrecer. Al darse cuenta del babiento panda que se encontraba frente a su puesto, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le ofreció varios para que los comiera, una oferta generosa que el guerrero dragón no desaprovechó en lo absoluto.

El leopardo de las nieves rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, una de las reglas que estableció en su campamento era que no necesitarían el dinero, lo que había en ese lugar era de todos y para todos. Siguió caminando, sin pasar desapercibido por su compañero que tenían tres pastelillos en su boca, dificultándole la necesidad de tragarlos.

—Te veré mas tarde Po.- Se despidió el leopardo, mientras seguía avanzando.

El panda tragó rápidamente y de manera irreal los postres, giró su vista hacia él.

—Salúdala de mi parte. —Le solicitó, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Pudo notar como la cabeza del felino se puso de un tono rojizo, siseando su cola con movimientos frenéticos, señal de incomodidad.

El panda devolvió su atención a la cabra y su puesto, mientras seguía comiendo pastelillos.

Tai-Ling siguió su camino por entre las ahora avenidas formadas entre las casas que se habían construido con el tiempo, siendo saludado y bienvenido por los que lo veían. Momentos después arribó a una casa particularmente pintada de un color morado, con ligeros tonos de rosa en los pilares de sostenían cada esquina de la edificación.

Al entrar suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros, el interior era sencillo, una sala de un tamaño promedio, con 3 sillones y una banca, un pequeño estante que tenía rollos de diferentes colores, una alfombra roja que hacía combinación con el color café de las paredes. Al frente había una puerta, que conducía a la cocina del hogar.

Se sentó en un sillón, reclinándose y cerrando los ojos, respirando tranquilamente, de pronto sintió cómo dos brazos delgados, pero firmes lo rodeaban por encima de los hombros, una respiración cálida se posó sobre su frente, eso le provocó una ligera sonrisa, aún sin abrir los ojos, se dejó llevar por los besos que se comenzaron a plantar en la base de su cabeza, siseando su cola en un ritmo perfecto.

—Hola. —Escuchó una voz dulce.

—Hola —Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cansado?... yo te puedo ayudar con eso si quieres. —Se ofreció la voz, con una mezcla de tono maternal y amoroso.

El leopardo abrió los ojos, para encontrarse directamente con unos color lavanda frente a los suyos.

—¿Lo dices enserio?. —Le preguntó, agrandando más su sonrisa.

La mirada se separó de su rostro, dejando ver un rostro de rasgos femeninos, que hacían notorio que se trataba de una felina, más específicamente, una leopardo de las nieves.

—No. —Respondió de manera juguetona, golpeándole el hombro con su puño.

Tai-Lung soltó un pequeño suspiró de molestia, se alzó en el sillón, quedando a una altura más formal, viendo como ella se posicionaba frente a él.

—Song… — Dijo en voz pequeña.

—Tai-Lung, ¿Qué te dije acerca de ser tan gruñón?. —Preguntó la leopardo, colocando sus patas delanteras en sus caderas.

El leopardo bufó molesto en respuesta.

—Si sigues en ese plan, esta noche dormirás en este mismo sillón. —Le advirtió la felina, muriéndose a carcajadas por dentro al saber la reacción del leopardo ante esa amenaza.

Tai-Lung se sobresaltó en su asiento, mirándose ligeramente alarmado.

—Está bien Song, tú ganas. —Le confesó, sonriendo de manera derrotada.

—Bien, ¿Qué no Po se encontraba contigo?. —Preguntó la felina, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Sí, pero ya lo conoces… su amor por la comida lo detuvo en el camino. —Le respondió, soltando una pequeña risa.

Song hizo lo mismo, negando con la cabeza. Si bien conocía a su amigo, vendría hasta que ya no dejara ningún rastro de comida en el lugar.

—¿No han llegado mensajes?. —Preguntó Tai en el mejor tono casual que pudo emitir, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su pareja que le hiciera preguntas acerca de su trabajo y no de ella.

De pronto esquivó el zumbido de una brocheta que se clavó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, provocándole que sus ojos se abrieran por la impresión.

—No.- Respondió Song, de manera tajante. —Pruébala, y dime qué opinas. —Le pidió, en un tono dulce.

El leopardo tragó grueso y tomó la brocheta humeante, desclavándola de la cabecera del sillón.

—Hmm… sabe exquisita. —Dijo, haciendo lo posible por no sonar nervioso.

Song asintió con una sonrisa y siguió preparando el resto de la comida.

—Las damas de las sombras han estado saliendo a los valles cercanos. —Dijo Song, suspirando con tranquilidad. —No hay nada relevante en cuanto a noticias se refieren.

—Las damas de las sombras… —Tai- Lung se quedó meditativo, alzó su mirada con una ceja arqueada hacia la felina. —¿Te refieres a tu grupo de bailarinas?. —Preguntó, casi de manera burlona.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, al ver a escasos centímetros de su frente otra brocheta afilada, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla agachando la cabeza, dándole lugar a que se clavara de nuevo en la cabecera.

—Sí.- Respondió la felina, terminando de preparar los alimentos. —Ya está terminado, ven a comer.

El leopardo de las nieves aceptó, un poco asustado.

**En otro valle lejano al campamento.**

Las risas malignas, se mezclaban con los gritos de horror, agonía y dolor, el sol ya se había metido, dándole paso a la luz de la luna, pero nada iluminaba más que las llamaradas latentes e infernales que se originaban desde el interior de las casas, las sombras de los habitantes se dibujaban en las paredes agrietadas y derrumbadas, demostrando cómo las filosas y mortales katanas de un grupo de lobos y guepardos, arrebatan sangrienta y cruelmente la vida de conejos, cabras, bueys, leopardos y elefantes.

Sus actos sádicos bañaban el suelo con sangre, emitiendo sonidos grotesco al momento que desollaban y descuartizaban a más y más víctimas.

La matanza terminó al cabo de unos momentos, los gritos y risas burlescas fueron remplazadas por un silencio profundo. Un guepardo vestido en una armadura japonesa guardó la katana en su portador que reposaba sobre su cintura, se saboreó los labios, quitándose un poco de sangre de su boca.

—Buen trabajo. —Se escuchó una voz siniestra provenir de sus espaldas.

El guepardo se dio media vuelta, apreciando de quién se trataba, un camarón que era escoltado por varias cabras vestidas en armaduras de samuráis, el felino asintió ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

—No fue fácil. —Confesó en tono burlesco. —En algunas ocasiones el filo se atoraba con los huesos y costillas de estos pueblerinos, pero bueno, pudimos matar a todos.

—¿ Y qué hay de los cachorros de estos seres repugnantes? .- Preguntó de nuevo el camarón, sin ser conmovido por la brutal confesión de su subordinado.

Fue el turno del lobo de adquirir un gesto confuso y ligeramente aterrado.

—Honorable sensei Yirijo… nosotros no… — No pudo terminar ya que la katana del camarón le perforó el cuello, separándole la cabeza del cuerpo, haciendo estallar una pequeña lluvia de sangre.

Los otros soldados se quedaron impactados al ver lo que sucedía.

—Traigan a esas detestables crías de estos cadáveres. —Ordenó en tono frío. Un lobo asintió temeroso.

Momentos después, volvió con una numerosa cantidad de conejitos, cabritos y otros cachorros pequeños, que inocentemente fueron a abrazar el cuerpo de sus padres difuntos, sin entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, o en el peor de los casos, qué es lo que les deparaba.

—Sensei Yirijo… no podemos. —Le dijo uno de sus soldados con una mirada desconcertada. —Son cachorros… son inocentes.

—¡Guarda silencio!. —Gritó el camarón, mirándolo con una mirada afilada. — Que no se te olvide que son habitantes de este asqueroso País, conoces perfectamente lo que sucedió tiempo atrás en la guerra, ellos no nos tenían piedad a nosotros, es hora de voltear los papeles. —Masculló, mirando con odio a los cachorros.

—Este acto no tiene nada de noble, va contra nuestro código. —Le recordó otro de sus soldados. —Si quiere que esto suceda, deberá hacerlo usted, señor Yirijo. —Le dijo, hablando por todos los demás que asintieron tímidamente.

—Pues que así sea. —Dijo el camarón, empuñando sus katanas. — Adultos, cachorros, da la misma, todos son hijos de China, y por lo tanto, todos deben ¡Pagar!. —Soltó un grito de batalla y se encaminó a realizar su vil acto de crueldad.

Los soldados samuráis sólo veían conmocionados, con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo fue que su líder masacró al reflejo puro de la inocencia.

—Vámonos. —Ordenó el camarón, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con una toalla que guardaba en una endija de su armadura. —Ya terminamos aquí. —

—Sensei Yirijo, debe volver al valle de la paz, puede levantar sospechas. —Le avisó uno de sus soldados samuráis.

—Efectivamente.- Contestó el camarón. — he logrado apoderarme de ese valle gracias a la tonta tigre que inconscientemente me ha ayudado a asesinar a su maestro, ahora el poder político le pertenece a ella, y consecuentemente, ella y su grupo de guerreros me obedecen a mi. —Soltó una carcajada diabólica.

Po despertó de su meditación, bruscamente agitado, el sudor transpiraba por su frente, brazos y espalda, tenía una horrible sensación, era indescriptible, pero le aplastaba el corazón contra las costillas, rápidamente, corrió a una velocidad de la cuál Mantis estaría celoso, recorriendo 4 kilómetros desde su lugar secreto para meditar, hasta el campamento, específicamente a la casa de Tai-Lung y Song, en tan solo 10 segundos. Todo gracias al dominio perfecto de su paz interior.

Tocó la puerta y al instante el leopardo abrió la puerta, ligeramente confundido.

—¿Qué sucede Po?.- Preguntó confundido.

—Tai- Lung, quiero que mandes a dos guerreros de Kung fu al valle de la paz, lo más pronto posible, necesito saber cómo está todo. —Le ordenó, el leopardo asintió un poco confundido.

—Mañana los enviaré a primera hora. — Contestó el leopardo, ahora con un semblante molesto. —ahora si me disculpas, debo reanudar mi trabajo.

El panda vio como dos brazos rodeaban los hombros lo tiraban hacia adentro con fuerza y la puerta se cerraba inmediatamente en su cara.

—Buenas noches Po. —Escuchó la voz de Song, su mejor amiga.

El panda sonrió ya mas tranquilo, negando con la cabeza, aún no entendía como Song podía controlar a alguien como Tai-Lung con tanta facilidad.

Empezó a caminar por las avenidas iluminadas con velas y candelabros de colores, un poco meditativo, dejó de sonreír y alzó la mirada, apreciando el total esplendor de la luna.

—_Tigresa… —_

* * *

><p><strong>hola,si es que alguien me recuerda jaja y si no me conocen, soy la loca hermana del escritor, espero que les guste la actualizacion del fic, dios, apuesto a que nos daban por muertos jaja, mentira :D por alguna razon esto me trae recuerdos, en fin, nos estaremos viendo mas seguido, ahora que mi hermano al igual que yo está de vacaciones.<strong>

**Pd: Hay que promover el odio contra este camarón**


End file.
